Rainstorm
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: With Lois Lane's uncovering of Clark's secret, personal demons and shared problems are combatted. But when darker forces beyond even Superman's control start to arise, every person he's allowed himself to care for may be put in jeopardy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The day after Superman's miraculous recovery, Lois Lane was late to work. She had lain awake until the early hours of the morning, Richard's constant snores barely registering with all the thoughts that streamed through her head.

Sometime during that fitful night, she had crept out of bed and made her way across the hall to her son's room.

Jason's room was decorated with airplanes, reminiscent of his father's love for flying. But father, could she call Richard that? Without a moment's hesitation, she chastised herself for asking the question. She knew that she could. Richard had raised Jason, believing him to be his own son, loving him as his own. And she was quite sure that even if Jason's true parentage was ever made known, Richard would still be a father to Jason.

But no matter how much he acted the part, Richard was not Jason's true father. Lois made her way to her son's bed and let her gaze run across his face. Thankfully, Jason resembled her more so than his biological father. His parentage had never been questioned, never doubted. But even so, if she looked hard enough she could see the long, straight nose that was unquestionably his. And when threatened, a steely determination shone from Jason's eyes that was purely Superman's.

At this new thought, Lois stiffened. Superman. She didn't even know her son's father's name. And even more so than her son's father, he was her love. Alone with her thoughts, but in the company of his son, Lois Lane could not deny any longer that she was not in love with Superman.

And yet… where did that leave her? With another heart wrenching thought, Richard's face appeared in her mind's eye. Lois quickly strode over to her son, kissed him on his forehead and walked out, choking back a sob as she did so.

And so, Lois Lane was late for work.

As she made her way though the bustling hallways of the Daily Planet, still functioning despite the state of disrepair it was in, the first person she ran into was Jimmy.

"Ms. Lane! Thank god. Please drop these by Clark's desk ok? I got a scoop on a Superman sighting, and I don't have time to go find Clark."

With that, a stack of papers were thrust into her arms and Jimmy all but pushed past her.

With a sigh, Lois turned to make her way to Clark's cubicle. She expected to find him there, typing away, dark hair falling into his glasses. When she got there, she looked around curiously.

_Where was he?_

She decided to wait, figuring he was grabbing some coffee. It had been days since she had talked to him… She suddenly had an urge to make sure he was alright. She grabbed his chair, rolled it back and slouched in it, relaxing for the first time in days.

His jacket hung on the back of the chair, and Lois unconsciously turned her head toward it, taking a deep breath.

His jacket was a blend of different smells. Coffee, outside air, cologne. Mixed together, it was an unlikely combination, but it was heady and familiar. She felt a sharp pang as she realized how much she had missed him. Five years ago it had all been so much. Two losses within such a quick span of each other. Her lover Superman and her friend Clark had disappeared simultaneously. God, it had hurt. Perhaps that was why she was so quick to accept Richard. He represented warmth, love and most of all, stability.

Her head still turned toward the jacket, she reached up and gently fingered the lapel of the coat as she thought about its owner. Clark Kent. He always looked as if he was too awkward for his body, much like a puppy whose paws had outgrown the rest of him.

Except… well… did he look like that? Her mind recalled him and realized how foolishly she had been characterizing him. Perhaps she had merely assumed that because he was so tall. Richard had wagered 6'4 and she didn't think he was too far off the mark. It wasn't often that you met someone that tall. In fact the only one of her close acquaintance she could credit that height with was Superman.

She smiled and kept her fingers on his lapel. The material was soft and worn and old fashioned, not unlike Clark Kent himself. Clark Kent and his silly glasses. She had often wondered in a day where contacts and other vision solutions were so prominent, why he kept his thick glasses. She should ask him, she thought sleepily.

The roar of the Daily Planet newsroom was slightly dimmer, she thought, over here in Clark's cubicle. Perhaps it was because his desk was pushed in the corner by the wall instead of in the middle of the room like her own. The lack of rest from the previous night was catching up to her and sleep finally found her, curled up in Clark's chair, her fingers still clutching the lapel of his coat.

* * *

Superman landed on the roof of the Daily Planet with a gentle thud that belied the speed he was traveling at. Within moments he was dressed. Putting on his glasses and mussing his hair as he trotted down the steps of the fire escape, Clark Kent entered the hustle and bustle that was The Daily Planet.

Clark made his way to his desk and stopped short five feet away, his breath catching in his throat. Lois was asleep in his chair, but nobody else seemed to notice. He looked up and caught the eye of the elderly secretary who occupied the cubicle across from him.

She smiled and shrugged before looking back at her computer.

Clark made his way toward his desk and stared at her. The mother of his child, but foremost, the only woman he had ever loved. Still loved. She was clutching his jacket, which had slid off the back of the chair and now rested in her lap.

He reached out to adjust the jacket to cover her, but the slight movement startled her awake.

Her eyes lazily opened, connecting with the blue gray stare of Clark Kent himself.

For a moment she allowed herself to smile at him, before the implication of where she was dawned on her.

She blinked and in that moment was fully awake.

"Clark!" Scrambling out of his chair, she stood awkwardly and nodded to the papers on his desk. "Jimmy wanted me to give these to you."

Lois was flustered and by God she hated it.

Clark still hadn't said a word, just stared at her dolefully, as if willing her to see something.

Frustrated by this particularly noncommunitive approach to civil conversation, Lois made her way to move past him.

This seemed to startle Clark out of his daze. With surprising agility for one normally so clumsy, he reached out and gently stopped her.

"Lois… you look like you haven't slept."

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she tried to brush past him, uncomfortably aware of the unexpected rigid muscle she had just brushed underneath his sweater.

_First Superman, now Clark? I'm turning into a first class harlot. _

"Seriously Lois, you need a break," Lois scowled at him, but it didn't deter him. "Come with me."

Giving up, Lois allowed Clark to drag her to the elevator and finally onto the roof of the Daily Planet.

The sky was a pearly gray, though dark clouds rolled ominously nearby. The breeze that whipped her hair behind her was strong, but it seemed to clear her head.

Lois glanced over at Clark. His hair was tousled from the wind, his eyes taking on the gray tinge from the air around him. She swallowed. He really was a handsome man. He'd probably make a good father one day, to some lucky woman.

At that thought, a stab of jealousy shot through her and lightning streaked across the sky. Rain started to fall, thick heavy droplets that only intensified as they hurled toward earth.

They had been standing in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, when the rain began to fall.

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't know it was so bad up here," He gestured for them to walk toward the exit.

Lois smiled; the first real smile in days.

"No Clark, I haven't been outside in the rain for years," she said dreamily. The rain continued its siege on the cement floor.

In moments they were both drenched.

A gust of wind blew hard against them and Clark took a step closer to Lois to steady her in case she slipped.

Clark swallowed nervously. Why was it that he could easily hurl continents out to outer space but the mere sight of this reported made him tongue tied?

Especially like this. Soaked completely, alone with him, her tight sweater leaving nothing to his imagination.

Lois was delighted. For the first time in a long while she wasn't thinking about Superman or about Richard. Standing on the rooftop of the tall sky scraper was always exhilarating, but intensified tenfold in the thunderstorm. She knew it was dangerous—but for once her mind was clear. There was one way to clear the nagging doubts in her mind and she planned to do so, risking humiliation.

"Clark," she turned toward her silent companion. He had been watching her intently, captured and unable to turn away.

"Yes?" His voice rumbled low in her ears. It was the final proof she needed.

"Will you…" she stepped closer to him, her lips mere inches from his. "…Indulge me in a whim?"

"Anything." Her nearness was intoxicating, he could barely breathe.

"Take off your glasses."

He looked at her in silent amazement, his eyes widening.

Then, slowly, he reached his hand up to his face and removed the thick lenses.

"Oh my god…" She started to speak but then thought better of it and simply crushed her lips on his.

He was startled, but returned in kind eagerly a moment later.

_Lois Lane was kissing him… Lois knew. She figured it out all by herself._

Coherent thoughts left his mind as the kiss continued and deepened. She reached up to run her fingers through his slick hair and he closed his eyes as warmth that he hadn't felt in years spread through him. Freezing rain continued to pour around them, but Clark barely registered it. He opened his eyes for a moment to glimpse her face.

In that moment, her face was illuminated by lightning. Suddenly his gentle grip on her changed. In a quick, fierce move, he had swerved in front of her, pushing her out of his arms. A split second later, lightning stuck down on the spot Lois had just vacated.

Part of it split his arm and he hissed in pain for a moment until it subsided seconds later.

"Are you alright Lois?" He dropped to his knees beside her, anxiously aware of how even his lightest push could have severely injured her.

She could only nod, before Clark had bundled her in his arms and ducked her inside.

Once out of the rain and danger, Clark inwardly cursed himself silently for allowing such a thing to happen.

Gently he knelt and cradled her in his arms as he examined her for any injuries.

"Clark let _go _of me, I'm fine." Her elbows were bruised from where they had broken her fall, but on the whole she seemed intact, though Clark was still loathe to let her out of his arms. "Thanks to you. You've saved me yet again, Mr. Superman," she said softly. "That's the fourth time."

Clark furrowed his brow. "Four? No, only three."

"No, I believe it's been four."

"The plane, the boat, just now… you have a growing knack for finding trouble, Ms. Lane, but you aren't that accomplished yet."

Lois laughed softly and rested her head against his, speaking quietly into his ear.

"You've saved me from myself and a lifetime promised to a man I don't love," she said simply.

It was as if a sudden clenching on his heart finally released and a breath of fresh air and life breathed into him.

_Yes, things would be alright. _

* * *

Please don't hate me for the shameless fluff this piece was. And also for having Lois figure out he was Superman. I hoped I dropped enough hints in there to make Lois' logic believable.

I might be able to write more, if god willing I can think up some decent plot, but as for now I'll leave this as a one piece. I hope you enjoyed.

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

The first person Lois Lane encountered after her tryst with Clark Kent was her son.

"Hi Mommy," he said brightly, standing on her chair.

"Jason, get down from there."

"I'm Superman!" He leapt off the side of the chair, fist outstretched triumphantly.

Lois' heart leapt in her throat before a pair of strong hands encircled Jason's waist and gently set him down.

"Whoa there Superman, no flying around in the office," Clark said, an easy grin sliding across his face. "Save it for the skies."

Lois snuck a glance at him from beneath her lashes. "Thank you Clark." She reached out and grabbed her son's hand, pulling him to a corner to thoroughly chastise him.

"Mr. Clark!" Jason shot him an imploring look from his corner before Lois reached out to turn his face back to hers. Jason mumbled the last words, but Clark's sensitive hearing picked it up. "Help."

Clark shot him a sympathetic grin before he blew out his breath.

That was his son there. He scanned the newsroom, past Lois and Jason and finally rested his gaze on Richard White.

Jason may have been his son biologically, but it had been Richard who had been there when he was born, for his first words, his birthday parties.

Richard was every bit of Jason's father as well. He knew this situation needed to be resolved. Lois was still living with him… and Richard deserved the truth. Clark had too much respect for the man to not tell him. And Clark Kent was definitely not the sort of man to see a woman engaged to someone else. His mind flashed to the scene on the rooftop and a guilty feeling snaked around his heart.

Clark felt another's gaze on him and he turned to see Lois watching him, having seen the direction his sight had taken.

Lois' eyes looked sad as she watched Richard. She looked back and Clark and whispered across the room to him. "Tonight. I'll tell him tonight."

The sound traveled finally to Clark's ears and he nodded.

_Tonight it would be._

* * *

Superman zipped through the skies at light speed, plunging upward to space, then down again, trying to combat his nerves. 

This was ridiculous. He was the most powerful man in the world and he was scared stiff. But it was true. He sped toward Earth and finally slowed as he reached his destination. He and Lois had agreed earlier than it would be best if she told Richard alone, but he wasn't prepared to let her do it without support. Normally, he wouldn't have intruded on their privacy, but Lois had asked him to come, unseen, as Superman.

So 10:00 found him hovering above the house, the dark shadows effectively masking him. He trained his vision on the house and tuned out all other sounds but Lois and Richard.

"Richard… we need to talk," Lois started uncertainly, taking his hand and pulling him next to him on the couch.

"Sure, is something wrong Lois?" His blue eyes softened in concern as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I just… Richard… I have something really important to tell you… and before I do, I want you to promise that no matter what your initial reaction is, you'll let me explain."

A line creased Richard's forehead, but he nodded.

"Five years ago… Clark Kent and I…" Lois closed her eyes and steeled herself for the utter heartbreak she would inflict on the man in front of her. "Well, we were involved."

Richard didn't say anything, but his grip on her hand loosened slightly.

"And… right after he left, before I met you, I found out that I was pregnant."

Richard hadn't gotten to where he was at the Daily Planet without a keen intelligence, and it served him well at that moment.

"You mean… Jason…" His voice cracked. "Isn't… my son?"

Lois wished that the floor would swallow her up whole.

"Yes," she said softly. "He's Clark's son."

"What made you tell me this now?" He asked suspiciously. "He _left _you! He left you for five years; you aren't seeing him now, are you? You can't."

At that, a spark of anger flashed through her. "I _can't?_"

"Of course you can't! He left you… he's irresponsible! He's… what kind of man leaves a woman like that?" Richard grasped for words.

"Clark Kent is a good man Richard!" Lois shouted.

"Where does Superman play in all of this Lois? Did you have relations with him too? Was I just a cheap replacement all these years? God damn it Lois, I loved you."

His words seemed to shake Lois out of her rage.

"Richard," she began softly. "Don't think for one second I don't love you."

"But not enough?" he said tightly, and then, with his voice void of emotion. "Of course, I won't hold you to the engagement, then."

Lois slipped her ring off her finger and handed it back to Richard.

"No… no keep it," he sounded close to tears. "Please keep it." He took a breath. "And keep the house Lois. It's not fair to uproot Jason."

"Richard… you don't have to move… Oh god I'm sorry."

Richard's face had taken on a hard expression, but it softened slightly at her broken tone.

"It's alright Lois. I understand… My sister has been begging me to visit for weeks; I think I might head out there tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lois."

With that Richard walked into their bedroom, returned with a blanket and a pillow, and then shut the door firmly to their family room.

Lois strode out the front door, the tears coming freely now.

She didn't want to hurt him. Richard was one of the best men she knew and he didn't deserve this.

Once she was out of sight of the house, a figure landed lightly in front of her, nearly invisible in the dark.

Lois was too exhausted even too jump.

Without a word, Clark gathered her in his arms and she rested her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart a small comfort.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair and no more words were needed as they held onto each other for dear life.

Richard stared at the two intertwined figures from his vantage point from the deck.

"Lois and… Superman?"

* * *

Ok, ok so you guys convinced me not to make it a one shot. Right now I know the story is exactly like every other story posted in this section, but I've just finished working out this elaborate plot. :) I haven't been this excited in ages, lol. Wish me luck on it! This should be a pretty long story, perhaps my longest yet. 

Laura


	3. Chapter 3

As sixteen year old Adrien McCoy skated through the slums of Metropolis, the cheerfully sunny day belied his dark thoughts.

_Just one more thing. One more task and I'm in. I'm a Shark._

He repeated "I'm a Shark" like a mantra, steering himself closer and closer to his destination. He was skipping last period, but it didn't matter. As if he'd ever need algebra. Once he completed this final task he'd have a home, a family. The Shark gang was the most elite in the city, rivaled only by the Scorpions.

Which was where he was headed.

He had already stolen an armload of black t-shirts and wristbands for the gang, his first task, and hacked his way into the school system to change the grades of the younger Shark members as his second. This was to be his final task and then he'd be in.

It was a nice thought. His dad had been a drunk, abusive to Adrien and his sister and mother. His mother was understandable. She was weak, didn't ever put up a fight. But his baby sister was another thing entirely.

A grimace overshadowed his youthful face, but his eyes were hard.

He had always protected Allison. His sister was five years younger than him and small for her age. But he'd never forget the day when he came home to findher beaten to death in the living room.

His mother had been screaming, his father bellowing for her to shut up. His sister was dead. Without another thought, Adrien had picked up a long carving knife from the kitchen and lunged at his father.

But he had been stopped by a firm grip. Superman was there, holding him back while bile rose in his throat and tears threatened his eyes. There were sirens and investigations and as soon as Superman let him go Adrien grabbed the money he had left, Allison's favorite pink ribbon and left home, never to return.

Time found him a year later working in a garage, about to be initiated into one of the most feared gangs in Metropolis. He wore Allison's ribbon tied on his wrist, though it was now nearly black.

All he had to do now was sneak into the Scorpion's hideaway, which fellow soon-to-be-member Tommy had already scoped out, and cause as much havoc as possible.

Sweat trickled down from Adrien's hair and stung his eyes, making him blink nervously. It was no big deal. He could do this. Go in, steal some guns, graffiti the wall and be out of there.

The Sharks had been planning an attack for later that night to silence the Scorpions once and for all. If Adrien messed this up… and the Scorpions weren't caught unaware… well he didn't want to think about the repercussions.

Without warning the address he was looking for loomed large ahead of him. Adrien kicked his skateboard against the wall of a nearby alley and cocked his head as he considered the building.

He was smart. Really smart. Allison had been too. Where they got those genes from his mixed up, pathetic parents, he'd never know, but as he surveyed the building, an idea came to him.

He knew they'd have a lookout at the front and back. But what about on the roof?

His eyes automatically swung to the roof of the building next to his quarry. They were the same height, not too far away from each other. It'd be a stretch but he could do it.

He had to.

With a steely glare in his blue eyes, Adrien started climbing the fire escape of the building next to the hideaway. When he reached the top he measured the distance between the buildings with his eyes.

About eight feet. Difficult, but doable.

With that, he backed up and took off running, his black converses slapping the pavement. He reached the edge of the building, bent his knees and jumped off.

The sensation of falling with naught but air below him was both disturbing and exhilarating, but he barely had time to think about it before he landed on the roof of the Scorpion's building with a resounding thud.

He landed on his feet, but they gave way from under him with the force of his fall and he toppled sideways.

Not particularly graceful, but at least he wasn't a mark on the pavement.

He was on his feet in another instant, scanning the rooftop for trouble.

_All systems a go. _He whispered under his breath to himself, feeling not unlike a secret agent.

Tommy had told him their arsenal was on the sixth floor.

Adrien quickly counted the floors and determined he was on the eighth. There was an open window on the sixth. Was he a lucky bastard or what?

Without another thought, he had swung his lithe body over the side of the building, his feet scrambling for a foothold on the grout. When he was finally settled, he tensed his muscles and jumped again, scraping his chin on the rough brick, but finally setting his feet on the windowsill.

He peered in, hoping to God that the first thing he would see wouldn't be the muzzle of a gun.

The room was empty, the guns laying innocently stacked on each other in the corner. Ammo clips were piled in another corner.

_This was too perfect! He did it! He was in! _

Had he not been so overwhelmed with excitement, he might have been slightly suspicious. But as it was, he was not and he gleefully pulled out a black spray can out of his cargo shorts.

"S…h…a…" he scrawled on the wall, his heart thumping excitedly in his chest.

Before he could scribble the final r, k and s, a resounding boom crashed through the room and a bullet embedded itself in his calf.

The pain was white hot, as if a knife had been plunged into an open wound. Adrien screamed in pain, feebly trying to jerk around, blood gushing from his leg.

"I didn't have to miss killing you in one shot," a boy said lazily from the other side of the room. He couldn't have been more than seventeen, but he held the gun steadily. "But I wanted to see you struggle."

Before Adrien could reply, a blue blur streaked through the room and carried the wounded sixteen-year-old out.

Superman looked at the boy cradled in his arms and sighed. He was so young. After the first few moments in the air, he had passed out from the pain and in sleep he hardly looked his full sixteen years.

He sped toward the hospital, relinquishing his hold on the boy only until he was safely in a gurney and wheeled to the emergency room.

As Adrien McCoy painfully opened his eyes, he saw Superman winking at him before speeding off. With that last image embedded in his mind, he fell back into blissful sleep.

Miles away, a full grown Shark member watched the preceding events occur before sighing in resignation.

The boss wasn't going to be happy to hear that the Scorpions were tipped off. He radioed in the news and in a building not too far away, the leader of the Sharks slammed his fist on the desk in anger.

_Once again that God forsaken Superman had ruined his plans. He didn't have half the city under his control for nothing,_ Gang leader Garrett Jackman thought angrily_. He was going to bring that Superman down, if only he could find a weakness… _

* * *

Sorry this chapter had no Lois or Clark, other than his brief appearance toward the end. But no worries, they will both appear in the next and for many to come! Hope you guys are getting interested. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Laura


	4. Chapter 4

The Daily Planet was still mostly intact after the destruction Lex Luther wrecked, and the news never sleeps. Therefore both Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there early.

"Kent! Lane!"

They trodded dutifully to Perry White's office, sneaking glances at each other.

_Oh my gosh, I'm back in junior high._ Lois thought angrily at herself.

"I want you both to cover Superman. Find out what makes him tick. Anything you can dig up, I want. A profile perhaps…" He ran his hand across thin air, envisioning headlines. "Superman—Profile of a Hero" Run it like a survey. Work separately or together. Just get me that story by tomorrow."

With a flick of his head, they were both dismissed, and they stood outside White's office for a moment, shyly.

"I'll go… get my sweater," Lois said before walking to her desk. Once she was slightly away from Clark's presence, a surge of confidence spread through her. With an added sway to her hips she turned around to see Clark's reaction.

He was smiling, his eyes soft. Their gazes connected and she winked at him.

And she didn't need super hearing to hear Clark's quick intake of breath.

The two met outside the elevator. With a broad smile and a quiet "After you," accompanied by a gallant sweep of Clark's arm, they finally found themselves alone.

Lois looked up at him, so tall and so unassuming and had to giggle.

"How did I not figure it out sooner?" She asked, more to herself than to Clark.

Clark shrugged. "Nobody really noticed Clark Kent. I was gone for five years and the only one who said something was Jimmy."

The way he said it, like it was a casual observance struck her. There was hurt in his eyes, though it was quickly covered up.

Lois wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head against his chest. Underneath the shirt, she could slightly feel the raised "S" emblem and a surge of compassion went through her.

"Oh Clark, I'm sorry. I… I don't deserve someone like you. I was so caught up in the whirlwind romance of Superman, that I didn't notice that Clark Kent was even more deserving of my affections."

"Lois, it wasn't your fault. I had to act invisible or people might start to notice that I was never around when Superman saved the day."

Lois stood on her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're a good man Clark Kent."

The doors opened to admit more people to the elevator, and Clark and Lois fell silent, traveling the rest of the way in companionable silence. Clark's fingers laced through Lois's and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Lois and Clark walked out into bright sunshine still hand in hand.

"Do you realize we have all day to conduct a five minute interview?" Clark murmured against her ear, trying his hand at this risqué stuff.

"All night too," she suggestively shot back.

Clark flushed a bright red and conceded defeat. Lois had him beat.

"Well what would you like to do today?" He cleared his throat, trying to dissolve the image of him and Lois together at night.

"Lets go get this interview finished first," She said. "Where can we go?"

Clark thought for a moment and then smiled. "I think I have an idea."

She turned to respond to him but he was gone.

"Clark? Cla- AGHHH" She screamed as she was lifted up by a blue and red blur.

They shot up into the sky together, Lois safely encased in Superman's arms.

"Standing up in mid air isn't the most convenient place for an interview, Clark," She finally managed to say while trying to hide how thrilled she was to be flying again.

Having Lois call him Clark while he was dressed as Superman was a totally new and not unwelcome sensation. It seemed like the first time that his two existences coincided perfectly. He felt equally Clark and Superman and he didn't resent either. He was so wrapped up in his own contentment, he forgot about answering her unspoken query.

"Clark?"

"Excuse me," he said in his Superman voice, smiling broadly at her. "Hold on."

In a quick moment he was laying on his back in mid air, floating high above the city with Lois sitting up, straddling his waist.

"It's alright Lois, I'd never let you fall," Clark said softly to reassure her.

She slightly released her death grip on him and finally sat all the way up, letting the wind stream through her hair. She closed her eyes and Clark simply watched her. She was beautiful.

Lois opened her eyes and to his surprise, she starting maneuvering on him until she was lying flat on top of him. She reached up to kiss him, their pace starting slow until it escalated into a fevered frenzy.

They were still floating amongst the clouds when she pulled away, and they both let out sighs before shooting each other secret smiles. Finally Lois pulled herself back up to her original position straddling his waist and pulled out her notepad. She laid it on his flat stomach and then couldn't help releasing a giggle at their position. She had never expected to conduct an interview with Superman like this! At Lois's giggles, Clark started laughing too, his stomach shaking.

Lois made a grab for the notepad before it fell off to oblivion, while mock scolding Clark.

"You can't laugh too!" She admonished, trying to write a heading on top of the page. Her words came out shaky and skewed because of her moving writing table.

"Forgive me, no laughing," He shot her a half grin. "Alright let's get this interview done. Though… I can't say I'm in_ too_ much of a hurry to get it over with."

An hour later, they still floated lazily in the skies, the notepad in front of Lois full of pages and pages of writing. Well… mostly writing. A couple games of hangman as well.

"And…. Ice cream? What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Lois asked, idly tracing the S on his chest.

"Umm," Clark thought for a moment,

"Strawberry. Definitely strawberry."

Lois sat up straighter. "Really? I had you pegged as an all chocolate kind of guy."

Clark shrugged.

Sighing contentedly, Lois lay back down on Clark, closing her eyes in contentment. It was slightly chilly, but with the sun beating down on them, combined with Clark's warm arms encircling her waist, she wasn't cold.

"As much as I'd love to stay here forever with you like this," Clark began, tightening his hold on her. "Duty calls."

Lois propped her head on his chest and looked up at him. "What?"

He was straightening up, as he spoke. "There's someone being assaulted down there. Do you mind if we--"

"Of course." She kissed him hard on the mouth. "Let's go."

She looked so determined, Clark had to stifle a smile. "Alright then, hang on."

He began to descend downward slowly.

"CLARK! Someone is in trouble down there! This is not the time to coddle me and go slowly. Faster!"

Now full out laughing, Clark obliged, speeding downward.

He deposited Lois on the nearby rooftop, promising to return in a moment, and then jumped down into the alleyway below. Lois peered over the edge, curiosity taking over.

Superman grabbed a man with a switchblade pressed up against a young woman's throat. He threw him backwards into the wall and then rounded on the two others, sending them both flying backward; shooting witty repartees out as fast as he was fling them aside.

He helped the young woman, who seemed to still be in shock, to the street and into a cab.

"Take her to the hospital," he commanded the cabbie, who looked utterly unfazed at the man in blue and red tights giving him orders.

Superman threw a twenty at the cabbie and shut the door, flying back up to where Lois stood, scribbling in her notepad.

"Do you always pay for attractive women's cabs?" She asked archly.

Clark groaned. "Don't you start in on me. Men like that are the worst. Every time I see someone about to get raped… well… I imagine it's you. That it could be you one time and I won't be there to save you. It makes me tend to use a more liberal amount of strength on those guys." He gestured with his arm to where thug number 3 was extracting himself from the brick wall painfully.

"You're sweet, you know that?" Lois kissed him chastely on the lips and then grabbed his arm.

"Now lets go flying again!"

Clark groaned good naturedly.

"I see we've developed a new favorite pastime."

Lois nodded and with Clark's arm firmly ensconced around her waist, they shot back up to the sky.

A few days later, after the survey had appeared in the paper, Lois Lane and Clark Kent teamed up again for a follow up article.

**Superman—Not a Chocolate kind of Guy**

By Lois Lane and Clark Kent

It seems after much thought and contemplation, Superman's favorite ice cream flavored has been confirmed.

"I'm definitely a strawberry kind of guy," Superman said conspiratorially. "It's not so heavy. Chocolate is overrated."

It seems once the news spread, ice cream stores around the city were offering up their wares. Ice Cream Plaza, owned by Kerry Yourin, boasts "Super Strawberry" as its new flavor and crowds are packing in to taste it.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal," one Metropolis policeman said. "Strawberry is strawberry no matter what."

But they say that imitation is the best form of flattery and if so, Superman must be delighted. Ice cream giant "Freeze Wares" has been mass producing strawberry flavored Superman themed popsicles.

"It's shaped like his head," owner and proprietor Chaz West said. "The crowds love it. Superman himself is a regular."

When asked for his opinion about the new craze, Superman expresses satisfaction.

"I'm glad to see strawberry getting the mentions it deserves. Chocolate has dominated the market too long. Long live strawberry ice cream!"

* * *

Clark Kent reread the article and glared at Lois. "I did _not_" he said dryly. "Say 'long live strawberry ice cream.'"

Lois Lane shrugged and giggled. "Sorry Clark, I couldn't resist."

"The world now thinks I'm a joke, are you quite aware of that?"

Lois shrugged. "At least nobody will ever suspect Clark Kent as Superman. Who'd be delusional enough to write such a crazy article about themselves?"

Clark sighed and then laughed, shaking his head in resignation.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I couldn't resist writing more fluff, I can't stay away long! And yeah, I know the end of this was crazy, lol, it all just poured out, I didn't have it planned. Anyway, I'll be out of town from Sunday-Thursday but I'll_ try _to get one more chapter in before I go. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Richard watched from his desk as Lois and Clark got assigned their story. Lois was with Clark now… Jason was Clark's son… he had to remember that.

It didn't mean he didn't love him any less. Or her for that matter. Jason and Lois were his family, even if the world didn't recognize it. He loved them more than anybody in the world.

But what about Superman?

As much as he felt was unknown about Lois Lane, he firmly believed in her values. She had broken it off with him when she went back to Clark, hadn't she? She wasn't the kind to string along two men.

Then how the hell did Superman fit into all of this? Richard painfully drudged up memories of Lois in Superman's arms. It wasn't exactly a platonic embrace.

A flash of anger shot through him. How could Lois do this to him, to Jason? He had been a good fiancé, not wanting to rush her into marriage. He scowled. Apparently she hadn't set a wedding date on purpose. And Clark. Richard had been nothing but nice to him, even defending him a few times from his beast of an uncle. Was this how he was going to be repaid?

And how come Lois had never mentioned him anyway? If they were so hot and heavy before… Well enough to produce a child, anyway. How come nobody seemed to know that they were an item.

Unless it was a one night stand kind of thing.

But then again, Clark didn't seem to be the kind of guy to do that.

Then why did he leave?

Richard's thoughts traveled a million miles an hour. He had always been inquisitive and he felt that his mind was his best ally for this situation. Think things through, maybe he'd get some answers.

From what he knew of Clark Kent, he was a total klutz, about 6'4 and wore ridiculously thick glasses.

Great.

Oh yeah, he was totally enamored with Lois Lane. Until about four nights ago, Richard had believed the feeling was unreciprocated. He had pitied the guy, invited him for dinner one night.

That turned out well.

Richard forced his mind back on track. Clark, Superman, Lois. What was the connection? _Besides his fiancée of course,_ he thought, his chin tightening.

Clark loved Lois, Lois loved Superman, Superman loved Lois, Lois loved Clark.

_Connection, connection, connection. _He thought, scanning the image of all three of them across his mind.

Internally, Superman was confident and world savvy. Lois was confident as well, attracting trouble wherever she went. Clark was bashful and shy, always an advocate against violence.

Well… so was Superman, in effect. Richard had never known him to kill anyone when he didn't absolutely have too. He tossed Lois out of the equation for a moment and focused on Clark and Superman.

Clark—6'4…. Superman ---6'4. Brown hair on both. Superman had blue eyes though. Richard thought for a moment but for the life of him he couldn't remember the color of Clark's eyes.

Clark was so clumsy, so… invisible. He couldn't be the Man of Steel himself, could he?

Richard was thrown out of his stupor by his uncle's voice.

"Richard! Rhett! Get in here."

Richard dutifully arrived in Perry White's office a moment later, followed by the staff's newest photographer, Rhett Moniker.

"Richard, take Rhett out and try and cover the terrorist ring." Perry said, without looking up.

"Yes, sir."

Richard held out his hand to Rhett. "Richard White, nice to meet you."

Rhett took his hand and shook it, "Rhett Moniker." He didn't volunteer any more information and Richard wasn't in the mood to ask. Grabbing a notebook, he met Rhett by the elevator.

"So I hear Superman's a big deal in these parts," Rhett said thoughtfully.

Richard tensed, but managed to keep his voice level.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Should I be happy about him?"

Rhett shrugged. "I just thought 'cause this was the Daily Planet, that everybody here would love'im. That Lois Lane does anyway."

Richard clenched his fist in anger and bit his lip to keep from saying anything. He wasn't in the habit of confiding in minor acquaintances… he kept his fist balled up. He wasn't in the habit of punching them senseless either.

He took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. It wasn't Rhett's fault. Well he probably could help being such an obnoxious jerk, but other than that it wasn't his fault. The whole world talked about Superman relentlessly. It wasn't odd that Rhett did too, especially as a newcomer to the town.

They reached the bottom floor and started out. They hadn't gone more than twenty paces when Rhett looked up and pointed out something.

"Hey isn't that Superman there!"

Richard looked up just in time to see a blue blur come speeding out of the alley. Richard paused curiously. He had never actually ever seen Superman come out of an alley like that, speeding off to God knows where. He increased his pace, impervious to Rhett's shouts behind him.

Maybe, just maybe he could find some sort of clue left behind. Besides, Richard reasoned, as far as he knew, Superman couldn't just morph his clothing at will. If his suspicions were correct and Clark Kent was indeed Superman, then he must leave his clothing _somewhere._ He doubted that Clark could afford a new suit every time he had to speed off as Superman.

Completely forgetting about Rhett behind him, Richard charged down the alley and stopped.

He spun slowly around. It was a typical alley. Trash cans littered the side. A cat scrambled out of the way as Richard slowly approached one.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly, lifting off the lid to the trash.

The can was empty save for an overwhelming stench and somebody's left over dinner.

Richard gagged and backed away.

"What the hell are you doing, White?" Rhett finally managed to gasp out. He was not a slender man, and compared to Richard's trim physique, he was almost laughable. Richard had made his way down the alley in half the time it took Rhett.

Richard kicked the can in frustration. He looked around again. There were some flowers on a ledge. His gaze traveled up. Some clothes on a line. Up… the roof.

His gaze suddenly shot back to the clothing line.

"Of course…" he murmured to himself. Without another thought, he had hoisted himself on the ledge holding the flowers and was just tall enough to reach the clothing line.

Clothing hidden among more clothing… Right out in the open. He spotted Clark's telltale brown jacket.

Despite his suspicions, Richard staggered back down in shock.

"Clark Kent… is…. Superman." He said softly.

"What?" Rhett asked behind him.

Still in a daze, Richard repeated it without another thought.

T_hat's very interesting… _Rhett thought to himself. _Interesting indeed._

* * *

Hi guys, I'm off from Sunday to Thursday, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Laura


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Lois and Clark had exited the Daily Planet to find yet another exclusive with Superman, Lois grabbed Clark's arm and forcefully dragged him into an alleyway.

"Lois?" Clark asked nervously as he was slammed into the brick wall.

She didn't respond, instead pushing his shoulders back on the wall and kissing him forcefully. Both of them were too respective of Richard's feelings to indulge in even the slightest caress while at work, and once they were finally free of the constricting bindings of society expectations, Lois was much like a love starved Amazon.

If Clark was surprised at first, he quickly recovered, kissing back with a thus far unexplored intensity. His heart was so full it felt like it would burst. His blood was scalding as it raced through him, heating him to the tips of his fingers. Clark cradled her head in one hand, keeping her lips pressed on his and used the other to pull her flush against him.

Lois ran fingers along his chest, her movement somewhat constricted by the tight space between them and Clark's labored breathing. Superman was having trouble breathing. Because of her. The thought was exhilarating and if she could have thought coherently, she might have realized that her own breaths were choppy as well.

They could have been kissing for mere seconds or for long hours, neither was quite sure which. All they knew was that when they pulled back from each other, lips slightly swollen, and looked into each other's eyes, it was all they could do not to resume their previous activity with a vengeance.

Clark heard the footsteps first, having an admittedly distinct hearing advantage.

Frustrated at having such a private moment interrupted, but also duly chastened for such a… public display of affection, Clark extracted himself from Lois' arms and stood in front of her in one fluid motion.

The man appeared harmless enough, and Clark, unaware if he was friend or foe, was about to put his x-ray vision to good use when his sensitive hearing picked up the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

"He has a gun, stay completely behind me," Clark murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at the two.

"Give me the lady's purse."

With an imperceptible wink to Lois, Superman assumed his slightly tamer alter ego.

"Now, now violence isn't the answer sir!" Clark said.

"Give it to me!"

"Lois…Lois I think you had better do what he says," Clark said shakily, reaching his hand behind his back to grab Lois's purse.

Uncertain, but totally trusting of Clark, she handed her purse to him.

Clark held it out, and the thief stretched his hand out for it.

A moment later, Clark had simultaneously grabbed the gun from the thief's fingers and pulled the purse back, shaking it temptingly at the mugger.

Clark knew he was showing off, but he couldn't help it. Stepping forward to the now weaponless criminal, he lowered his voice and even with his glasses still on and dressed as Clark Kent, he made a terrifying figure.

"Don't you ever…" he breathed "Even think about harming her again."

All traces of mirth were gone as Clark glared viciously at the man.

He wasn't normally like this… but the thought of him touching Lois was enough to make him push the limits of his Clark Kent disguise.

His muscles were tensed, but at Lois' hand on his shoulder, they relaxed somewhat.

"Come on Clark," she said softly.

He nodded stiffly and lightly pushed their would be assailant. He had barely tapped him, but it sent him reeling backward as Clark and Lois made their way out of a alleyway.

"Come on," he muttered. "Let's go to my place."

He gently reached for her hand, and Lois was struck by the changes he had gone through in mere moments. Passionate, meek, fierce and now gentle.

Clark didn't live far and they made their way up the stairs. Slightly apprehensive, Lois paused outside the door. She had never been to his place… In fact, other than their time in the sky, they had never been truly alone before. Well, she corrected herself, truly alone _recently_ anyway.

"Home, sweet home" he said as he unlocked the door and led her in.

Lois glanced curiously around as she entered. It was a small but cozy apartment, with one bedroom, a sitting room connected to the kitchen and a bathroom.

She walked in, glancing at the couches. Brown. The rug. Brown. Even the walls. Light brown. She stifled a laugh and continued her trek around the apartment.

Clark was watching her apprehensively, willing her to like his place.

She headed toward his bookshelf. Dickens, Dumas, Chaucer, Hardy Boys. Lois did a double take. There, wedged between A Tale of Two Cities and The Count of Monte Cristo, were several well worn, unmistakably blue Hardy Boys novels.

She looked up, her eyes sparking with merriment.

He met her eyes and grinned a little self consciously. Lois smiled encouragingly at him and then continued making her way around the apartment.

When he wasn't acting like Clark Kent or Superman he was… such a mix of the two. He was brave and funny, but self conscious and bashful. Lois bit her lip as she snuck another look at the handsome man leaning casually against the wall. She loved him. More than anyone she had ever met. And he loved her.

It was a mind-blowing concept

"Can I take a look at the bedroom?" She asked innocently, but her eyes were flashing intently.

She was an utter contradiction he thought wildly, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Y-you want to see the bedroom?" he asked nervously, cursing himself for stammering. He cleared his throat.

"Yes," Lois said.

Clark pushed open the door and Lois walked in.

Her eyes automatically rested on the bed. The comforter. Brown.

She smiled and turned to him. "I like your place," she said simply.

Clark let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I hope you'll be spending a lot of time here."

He caught her in his arms as she made a move to walk past him and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, Lois Lane."

Lois rested her head contentedly on his chest, her lips still burning from their soft, leisurely kiss. "I love you too, Clark Kent, Superman, Kal-El."

He kissed her temple. "That's a bit of a tongue twister."

Lois nodded dreamily before her gaze happened to fall on the clock beside his bed.

"Oh no!" She pulled out a Clark's embrace. "Jason! School's been out for 15 minutes already."

When she turned back around, Superman stood there, cape blowing slightly.

"Did you need a lift, ma'am?"

"Well... this _is _my favorite way to travel."

"Do you think… that we could maybe tell him about me?" Clark asked, his nervousness looking completely out of place while in his Superman costume.

"To tell you the absolute truth," Lois said, idly watching the rapidly shrinking ground beneath them, "I think he might already know."

Clark looked at her in surprise. "Really?" The thought of his son made him smile.

"Yes, really," Lois glanced sideways at her protector. "He talks about you incessantly, both Clark and Superman. He even asked me once if you were Superman, a while back. I stupidly told him he was wrong, but I don't think he ever gave up hope."

Superman lowered her on the ground beside the school and Jason ran up to them, excited to see Superman again.

"Mommy! Superman!" He threw his arms first around his mother, and then, to Clark's absolute shock and heart rendering delight, hugged him.

Clark looked at Lois over his son's head, Jason's arms still wrapped around him, and for a moment tears glimmered in his eyes.

His family, his honest to God family.

* * *

Alright, alright, I stayed up until two in the morning to write this last chapter before I'm off. What can I say? I saw Superman, Superman II and Superman Returns recently and… well… I'm inspired. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one WILL be the final one till Thursday. Even though I've said that for the last two as well. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you here Superman? Did you come to go to the playground with us?" Jason asked innocently, staring up the tall, costumed man.

Clark glanced at Lois, who shrugged. "We usually make a stop at the park on the way home."

He weighed his options. There was nothing in the world he'd like to do more than to go to the park with Lois and Jason, but he couldn't go as Superman. Not when he had accumulated so many enemies. It was risky enough that the world knew of the bond between him and Lois. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them because of him.

Lois seemed to instinctively notice his slight battle and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Go change into Clark Kent and meet us at the park on Elm, ok? After Jason burns off some of that energy of his, we can go back to my plac—" She paused. "Well, perhaps we had better make it your place. Richard hasn't come back to the house since he left, but I don't want to take the chance of him doing it now."

Clark nodded and felt a small hand tug on his arm.

"Superman, why do grownups _always _whisper? I'm right here!" Jason said indignantly.

Superman laughed and bent down to hug his son. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later ok?"

"Aww, man, you won't come with us?"

The look on his face nearly broke Clark's heart. He managed to repeat "I'll see you later," before he jumped and flew off, speed changing into Clark Kent and sliding into a park bench on Elm, not two minutes later.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason and Lois appeared in the park, much to Clark's delight. He stood up and made his way over to them, keeping his voice in the tenor he used as Clark Kent.

"Lois! Jason! What a surprise!"

"Clark!" Lois beamed at him, her eyes sparkling. "What a coincidence."

"Hi again Mr. Clark," Jason said. He gave Clark a friendly smile.

Clark looked at Lois in alarm over Jason's head, but she shook her head.

"Come on munchkin, what do you want to do first? Swing?"

Jason surveyed the playground, which was mostly empty, for a moment before he turned back around.

"Mr. Clark can you come play lava tagwith me?"

Lois started and looked embarrassedly at Clark. "Jason, Mr. Clark doesn't—"

"Yeah! Of course Jason. Just tell me the rules."

Excited at his new partner, Jason grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him away toward the structure in the middle of the park.

"Ok, you can't touch the sand, that's the lava, if you do, you're out." Jason thought for a moment and then reached out to tag Clark's arm. "YOU'RE IT!" He jumped on the wooden deck and ran off giggling.

Clark immediately followed after, his deep laughs mixing with Jason's high pitched squeal.

Jason jumped on a ledge and skirted around the sand, while Clark chased him, pretending to tire. Jason continued to run around and Clark dove after him, purposely misstepping and falling onto the "lava"

Jason turned at the sound and jumped up in excitement.

"You're out!"

Clark laid still on the sand, his eyes closed. Jason cocked his head sideways slightly and looked over at him. "Mr. Clark?"

Clark lay unmoving and Jason hurried off the structure and bent over him. He lightly shook Clark's arm. "Mr. Clark?"

"You're it!" Clark suddenly scrambled off the sand and tagged Jason back, leaping onto the playground and taking the monkey bars to the other side, careful to keep his long legs from touching the sand.

Lois watched the two run around, fascinated. Clark was so good with Jason, being a father came naturally to him. Seeing her son interact so easily with the man who hadn't raised him, but was his father nonetheless made her feel warm to the tips of her toes. The only thing that could have kept her from utter bliss with Clark was if Jason didn't like him

But as Clark grabbed Jason and swung his around, Jason's delighted shrieks told her that Jason was just as enamored of Clark Kent as she was.

Twenty minutes later, Clark and Jason trudged off the playground, the latter sweating profusely, the former with a broad grin across his face.

"You two looked like you were having fun out there," Lois said, fondly brushing Jason's sweaty hair behind his ear. She looked up at Clark, who's hair was messily strewn on his forehead and quenched a sudden longing to do the same thing.

_Not here in front of Jason, _she told herself. She couldn't help reaching out to brush imaginary lint from the arm of his jacket. The rock sold muscle under the soft leather made her heart beat a little faster.

"Would you guys like to come order Chinese at my place?" Clark offered magnanimously.

"We'd love to—but Jason is allergic to some of it," Lois said, bundling Jason in his jacket as she spoke.

Clark frowned, upset at himself for not remembering such a detail of his son's life. Richard would have known it. "Of course, I'm sorry," he said.

Something in his voice made Lois look up just in time to see the pained expression that crossed his face. As Jason ran up ahead, she grabbed Clark's hand in her own and brought it to her lips to kiss.

"It's alright, Clark," she said softly. "You'll know everything about raising Jason in no time." She held onto his hand a minute longer, but when Jason turned to impatiently hurry them up, Clark and Lois were an innocent distance apart.

Clark and Lois hurried to catch up with their son and they ambled down the street, making their way to Clark's apartment. On the way they stopped and picked up some Chinese, making sure they ordered steamed rice and veggies for Jason.

As they finally reached Clark's apartment for the second time that day, Clark's heart was beating uncommonly fast. He was nervous. This was it. How would Jason react to all of this? He was suddenly plagued by doubts.

Clark and Jason set the table, Jason setting down the napkins, Clark putting the silverware and plates on, while Lois unpacked the food.

Finally they sat down and Lois opened her mouth to speak, grabbing Clark's hand beneath the table.

"Jason, honey?" Jason looked up innocently from his food, some rice sticking to his mouth.

Instinctively, Lois went to raise her napkin to brush it off, but Clark already had it done. This fatherly thing had come automatically to Clark, and the thought gave her the courage to tell Jason everything.

She gripped Clark's hand tighter under the table, stifling a giggle as he pretended to wince in pain.

Jason glanced curiously at the two, before poking his head under the table and seeing their interlocked hands. The grownups hadn't even noticed him looking under the table.

Hmm.

"Jason, honey," Lois began again, tearing her eyes from Clark's. "Before your Daddy and I were together, Clark and I were together."

Jason nodded his understanding, his face solemn.

"And when we were together… we made you. But then Clark had to leave before Mommy even told him I was pregnant with you."

Jason nodded again, looking back from his mother to Clark.

"So you really have two daddies now, do you understand honey? Clark is your real dad, but Richard is your daddy still too."

Jason blinked and Lois ploughed on.

"And there's one more thing sweetie, I'm sorry. You have to promise me first that you'll never tell anyone, do you understand? If you do, you might get hurt, or mommy might get hurt."

Jason's eyes widened before he resumed his stare.

"Clark, your Daddy, is really Superman."

Jason stared at Clark for a moment before he started giggling. "I already knew _that _silly." He slid off of his chair and made his way over to Clark.

Clark bit his lip unconsciously, praying his son would still love him after what he had just absorbed.

Father and son looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Jason hopped on Clark's lap.

"Will you take my flying Mr.--" Jason paused, unsure of what to call him. Contrary to what his mother might have thought, the news didn't wholly phase him. He still had his Daddy and Clark would be his other Daddy. He'd have two! And one of them was Superman! "Daddy?" Jason finally concluded his sentence with the word, unaware of the change it would cause through Clark.

_His son had just called him Daddy._ Clark thought wildly, his heart full. For a moment his throat choked up, and as he looked over to Lois, she looked similar.

"Y-you'll have to ask you mother about that one," Clark managed to get out.

An hour found the three lying on their stomachs, playing Clark's old Candyland game.

"I can't believe you still have this game at your big city apartment," Lois said, shooting a sideways glance at Clark.

Clark lightly touched her bare foot with his own while Jason drew his card.

"I'm called the city's Big Blue Boy Scout you know. Always be prepared," Clark said lightly. He looked at the clock.

"It's getting kind of late, would you two like to stay here for tonight?"

Lois looked over at Jason, who was nodding off while he waited for Lois to play her turn.

"I think we had better, thank you Clark," Lois said.

"Excellent! Let me go change the sheets on my bed for you and Jason."

Clark left the room and Lois walked in after him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he tucked the sheets into the bed.

She rested her head on his back, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"I love you." Clark turned around in her arms and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too. But let's get Jason settled," Clark said, stealing another kiss as he did so.

Lois trailed after him as Clark picked up the sleeping Jason, tucking his head safely in the crook of his shoulder.

"Where will you sleep tonight?"

"The couch," Clark said easily, grabbing a pillow and a sheet out of the closet with one hand, keeping Jason aloft in his arms in the other.

Clark gently tucked Jason in and dropped a kiss on his forehead before he turned back to Lois.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said softly into her ear, unaware of Jason watching from his vantage point on the bed.

Clark was about to turn and leave when a small voice came from the bed.

"Daddy where are you going?"

Clark turned to his son. "Hey buddy, I thought you were asleep."

Jason shrugged and unsuccessfully stifled a yawn as his mother slipped into the bed beside him.

Clark came back over to the bed, unable to resist giving his son a hug goodnight.

"Goodnight Jason," Clark said softly. He turned toward Lois who smiled at him in the darkness.

"Goodnight Lois," without Clark being entirely aware of it, his voice had reverted to the deep tone he used as Superman.

"Stay with us, Daddy!" Jason said wiggling over slightly toward his mother to make more room.

"No, no I'll just be outside on the couch," Clark said, straightening up.

"Pleaseeeee?" Jason wheedled. Clark was about to refuse again before Lois took up the plea as well.

"Pleaseeee Clark?"

That Lois wanted him to stay made it an entirely different matter. He acquiesced a moment later, hopefully not seeming to eager.

He slid in next to Jason, who had burrowed beneath the covers.

Clark eased his head on the pillow, looking into Lois's eyes over their son's head.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Yay! I'm back! I was thinking about this fic the entire time I was gone. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that it was an ok one. Also, about that last chapter, a certain reviewer was right, I DID have the mugging scene from Superman in my mind. :)

Laura


	8. Chapter 8

Clark awoke a little before 6:30 a.m. He yawned slightly and then cracked an eye open.

The sight he was met with was beautiful.

His eyes first focused on Jason, who had shifted somewhat sideways in the middle of the night. Jason's feet were slung across Clark's stomach and his head was close to his mother's, sharing her pillow. As Clark's gaze traveled up his son to rest on the woman next to him, he couldn't help the wide, uninhibited country farm boy smile that spread across his features.

Lois Lane, the woman he loved most in the world, next to him. Albeit whenever he imagined waking up next to her, which, he was ashamed to admit, happened more often than not, having his son sprawled between that after a heavy night of Candyland was not usually in the equation. But somehow, Clark felt as satisfied as if it was just he and Lois and he had spent the night ravishing her.

He watched them for a long while, both sleeping heavily. Suddenly his peaceful thoughts were disturbed by a far off cry for help. Feeling refreshed and hoping that he'd return before they woke up, Clark sat up. A few moments later, Superman was speeding into downtown Metropolis. Twenty minutes later, he had saved a woman from being mugged, prevented a potentially huge accident, saved a fireman who was trapped under rubble in a burning building _and _rescued a cat.

_Not bad, _he thought, smiling as he surveyed the city from his vantage point high in the air. He had been going through his work more quickly than usual, anxious to return to his family. It was Saturday… they had the whole day together. A flurry of anticipation rushed through Clark as he cocked his head slightly to the side, listening for any more pressing calls for help.

For once it was pretty quiet…

Thanking a higher power for such wonderful fortune, Superman had returned home and dressed as Clark Kent all in a matter of moments.

He stuck his head in the door to his room and smiled at the sight. Lois and Jason were still curled up next to each other, blissfully unaware of the world.

Whistling some tune hadn't remembered in years, Clark Kent-Superman-Kal El pulled out some flour and eggs and began to make some good, old fashioned pancakes, just like the kind his parents had always cooked for him.

Jason's allergies. Clark groaned. There goes his romantic lover/wonderful father routine. He stared at the half made batter in the large silver bowl and growled.

Yes, he growled.

While this was occurring, a pair of wonderfully slim arms had wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What in the world has you so worked up Clark?" Lois stood on her tiptoes and kissed his shoulder blade through his shirt. She peeked over his shoulder curiously.

"What are you making?"

"I wanted to make you and Jason pancakes, but I forgot about his allergies," Clark said, running a hand through his hair. "If I had only been there from the start these habits would be engrained in my by now. How did I leave you two? How?" Clark turned and stared at Lois, his blue eyes reflecting a world of hurt.

"You didn't know about Jason! I didn't find out until after you left! And we've already worked out why you left, because you loved me," Lois said. "And though it was wrong, I forgive you. And Jason's allergies get the best of me sometimes too, don't beat yourself up about it."

Clark's eyes softened and Lois leaned in closer. "Besides, where's my good morning kiss?"

The tense knot inside his stomach eased slightly as Lois ran her hands up the sides of his body until one reached his shoulder and the other slid into his hair.

He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling. It felt so good, so right. The past twenty four hours had allowed him to glimpse the life he could have. It was so wonderful and precious. How had he lived so long without it?

Pancakes forgotten, Lois pushed Clark against the counter, kissing him even more fiercely. Her hand slid back down his side to his waist and began to slip under his T-shirt. The muscles in his stomach tensed at her light touch, effectively showing off his taut stomach muscles, even though it was reflexive. Clark dimly registered the sound of Jason moving around in the next room and with a Herculean amount of effort, drew away from her intoxicating kiss.

Jason appeared a moment later, as both Clark and Lois ineptly tried to straighten their clothing. Not noticing anything amiss, he beamed at them, his eyes still slightly sleepy.

"'Morning Mommy," Jason went over and gave his mom a big hug. Clark held his breath as his son looked at him for a moment. A smile then graces Jason's small features, a country boy farm smile identical to one Clark Kent, as he went to hug Clark. "Hello daddy."

Jason then took a step back and glared hard at Clark.

"Were you kissing my mommy?"

Clark gasped at his son, flushing a deep, dark red.

"I-I-"

Lois was blushing as well, but soon as she glanced at Clark, she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. A five year old had shocked the mighty Superman.

Clark looked wide-eyed at Lois, aghast to see her laughing.

Pretty soon, Jason was giggling with his mother, partly out of relief he wasn't being yelled at, partly because his new Daddy looked very funny and partly because his mommy seemed happier than she had in a long while.

Clark started laughing along with them, and pretty soon the entire kitchen was filled with high pitched giggles, some coming even from Clark Kent—Superman.

* * *

Thirty blocks north, Rhett Moniker strode confidently across the streets, on yet another assignment for the Daily Planet. His mind had been working triple time after Richard had told him that particularly juicy bit of information regarding Superman. 

He still hadn't decided which was the best course of action to take. He could blackmail Clark Kent, but through the research he had dug up, he figured that Kent didn't seem to be absolutely loaded. He'd do better to sell the information somewhere.

Hmm… Rhett idly walked through the alleyways, deep in thought. He was so deep in thought, however that he nearly walked straight into a man in a back alley.

"Hey!" The guy turned angrily and glared at Rhett.

"Hey, chill man. Sorry," Rhett said, dismissing the man as he continued to amble.

The man grabbed the hood of Rhett's sweatshirt and yanked hard. As he swung Rhett back to him, he threw a punch, winding the photographer.

Rhett gasped and assumed a fighting position as he struggled up, street instinct kicking in. Rhett managed to get in a few punches and kick him in the shins, but the man grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and flicked open a switchblade under Rhett's chin.

Always a man open to a bargain, Rhett thought fast.

"Wait! I can get you something nobody else has," Rhett shouted, willing the pressure of the cold steel against his neck to subside.

The man shoved the knife a little harder.

"Like what?"

"I know who that vigilante, Superman is!" Rhett said desperately.

The grip on his arm tightened imperceptibly.

"You what?"

"I know who Superman is! If you let me go I can tell you. You can sell the information for thousands! Millions if you appeal to some of his bigger enemies."

Money was the last thing on the man's mind. The man, a junior member of the Sharks suddenly grinned, effectively showing three missing teeth. If this guy was telling the truth and he brought him to the boss… He'd be his right hand man!

The man jabbed the knife blade slightly against the pudgy man's neck, a drop of blood mingling with the sweat that trickled down his face.

"Come on. You had better be telling the truth. If you aren't," the Shark paused for effect. "I will personally cut off your," the man flicked his eyes downward and smiled nastily.

Rhett gulped slightly, getting the hint.

"Lead away."

* * *

How's _that?_ Two updates in a day! You reviewers rock my world. 


	9. Chapter 9

Richard leaned back in his chair at the Daily Planet, watching as the last member on staff left the room. Whenshe were gone, he reached behind his desk and poured himself a glass of amber liquid, taking a long sip and letting the alcohol burn his throat.

He had been living in a hotel near his work since his falling out with Lois. It had been absolute agony to see her at work, even worse when his Uncle had paired her and _Clark _together to work on a story.

He downed the glass in one gulp at the thought of Clark and Lois. Lois is finally getting what she wanted all these years, he thought bitterly, she gets her relationship with Superman.

Superman. Clark Kent. It was still unclear to him how it could be true, but yet he had been keeping an eagle eye on Clark and now he wondered how he could have ever missed it.

Yes Clark was clumsy and somehow managed to shrink down and appear smaller than his 6'4 build, but it was there nonetheless and his resemblance to the superhero, even with his glasses, was uncanny.

He thought of his son, who wasn't even really his son. He was _Clark's _son, _Superman's _son. For a moment he pulled up his beloved Jason's face in his mind and he could truly see it. The deep shade of blue in his eyes that looked nothing like Richard or Lois' lighter shade, and the wide smile that he had always thought Jason had inherited from him… Now that he knew the truth he could easily see that smile was Clark Kent's.

How could he look at his son again?

He chastised himself for thinking the thought as soon as it had skimmed across his mind. He loved Jason, no matter who his father was.

He thought back to the day that Jason had been born, memories he hadn't dredged up in years…

_Lois was screaming in the delivery room, while Richard squeezed her hand tightly, helpless as to what to do. All those parenting classes hadn't covered what to do when your fiancée was screaming!_

_Or maybe they had. He couldn't remember!_

_Richard was too panicked to think clearly, hoping to God that Lois would pull through alright and that their son, for they had gotten an ultrasound and knew the sex of their child, would be healthy. It was three weeks before her scheduled due date! Richard put his mind back to the situation on hand, mostly the woman who was squeezing the life out of his hand._

_"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Lois screamed through gritted teeth._

_Richard was somewhat perplexed at her use of third person, as he was standing right here and believed there was nobody else Lois would probably want to kill right now other than him. _

_"Lois! I'm here! Who are you talking about!" Richard said desperately._

_"Him! God damn it I'm going to kill that bastard!"_

_After their son had been born, premature and with some complicating health factors, both parents had put in their back of their minds Lois' disturbing words. Soon, they had both forgotten… _

Until now. Richard grimaced. How could he have been so blind? Of course Lois had been angry with the father of her child. He had foolishly believed it was him.

That's what I've been these past five years. A fool.

Well not anymore.

The alcohol was filtering through him, giving him a pleasant buzz. He poured himself another glass and downed it in one shot. He poured another, starting to sweat slightly in the dim office.

With shaking fingers, he pulled out his laptop and began to write.

_Pulitzer prize,_ he thought. _I'm going to win one with this._

**Superman Unmasked**

He proceeded to type a long, detailed story, calling up the Daily Planet website for pictures of both Clark Kent and Superman. When he placed them side by side next to each other he had to smile grimly.

There was some concrete proof if anybody doubted the facts in his story.

He typed for an hour, two hours. He wasn't even aware of how much time had elapsed. All he knew was that the longer he wrote, the harder and faster he wrote, the less the pain in his heart stabbed.

He clicked the save button when he had finished. His mouse hovered over his email.

Should he send it to Perry?

Before he clicked it, some part of his mind broke through his alcohol induced haze and begged him to clear his mind.

Deciding to take a break, he grabbed a glass of water and made his way to the roof. _Where Lois clears her head_, he thought. _Where she has secret meetings with Superman._

Grimacing, Richard staggered to the edge of the building and rested his glass on the side of the railing.

His perfect life now hung in shambles. Throwing back his head, Richard primally indulged himself by screaming at the top of his lungs. The sound tore through the roof and upward into the sky, unheard by those below.

He screamed again and again.

For Lois, the woman he loved more than anyone, who didn't love him, had never truly loved him.

For Jason, the son who wasn't his, who he still loved desperately, but who smiled Clark Kent's smile and looked at him through Superman's eyes.

At Clark Kent and Superman, two sides of the same coin, who had managed to waltz into life and steal away his son and his fiancée.

Richard was determined. He'd send that article to his Uncle Perry. He'd win a Pulitzer. Clark Kent would be exposed. Lois would return to him, Jason would never have to know the fact that his Daddy wasn't really Richard. All would be right in the world.

He swung his arm around and it crashed into the glass on the railing. Curiously, Richard leaned over the rail to watch it as it fell.

It bounced off one side of the building, shattering.

_Just like me_, he thought darkly.

With that, the alcohol proved too much for him and he passed out, slung over the railing.

And beginning to slip.

Richard awoke a few moments later at cold rain hitting his face. The wind had picked up and he found himself staring down a hundred floors of the Daily Planet, unforgiving traffic below.

With a startled yelp and his mind suddenly clear, Richard scrambled for his footing, his top half still leaning over into the void.

Suddenly, one foot found traction while the other slipped on a puddle. The resulting skid pushed him forward, over and out past the railing, free falling hundreds of feet in the cold rain to the pavement below.

* * *

Here's the next update! Sorry it's short, hopefully another chapter will be out very soon. Hope you enjoyed.

Laura


	10. Chapter 10

Richard screamed as the ground loomed large below him, his earlier contemplations about suicide abruptly disappeared as death knocked.

He didn't want to die! He wanted to live and watch Jason graduate! He wanted to win a Pulitzer! God damn it he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lois Lane!

The rushing wind seemed to only increase the speed of his fall and his stomach fell to somewhere around his feet.

He was definitelygoing to die.

His drunken haze was completely gone and with it came a sudden surge of clarity. His article! If someone found it Clark Kent would be ruined. He didn't want to die with _that _on his conscience! Richard desperately reached out for anything to slow his fall.

His arms latched onto a rock solid mass and suddenly he was flying up.

Richard blinked hard, trying to determine if his life had just ended. Was this sort of confusion _normal _when people died? What happened to Final Judgment and black voids and whatnot?

He tried to logically sort it out. He was flying. That was unusual. How was he flying? Richard tilted his head at an odd angle, struggling to see what was holding him.

He was then face to face with a huge, familiar S shield.

Oh.

_Him. _

Superman set Richard down on the roof of the Daily Planet and looked at him in concern.

"Richard, are you alright?"

Richard continued to stare at his savior. Superman could have let him die and it would have solved a whole lot of Superman's problems.

In fact, this was the second time Superman had saved him. Richard bit his lower lip in shame of the article still on his computer downstairs.

"Richard?" Superman said.

Deciding not to focus on the shame he was feeling, Richard tried to clear his head and pick how he would voice his thoughts.

"Were you trying to commit _suicide?" _Superman said, aghast.

Richard picked the offensive.

"No I was not trying to commit suicide!" Richard snapped back.

He took a step toward his blue clad rescuer.

"Just where were you ten minutes before this, Clark Kent," Superman didn't outwardly reflect any shock that Richard knew of his identity, but inwardly he reeled. It was becoming a problem exactly how public his identity was becoming.

Richard continued. "Were you perhaps, spending the evening with my fiancée and my son! Were you kissing the woman who was to be my wife? Playing with the son _I_ raised!"

Richard was yelling, but Clark could easily see that the venom in his voice was underlined by a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Richard, I'm sorry about how things turned out for you," Superman began, unsure of what to say. "I--"

He was cut off by Richard again. "Do you know what I just did Superman? Clark Kent, WHOEVER you are? I just wrote a story exposing you for the world to see. What do you think about that? Huh? How can you cope?"

Richard was stopped by the cold fury that encompassed Superman's face. Superman gripped Richard painfully on his arms.

"Did you send it to anyone!" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Richard, not one to be easily intimidated, stood his ground.

"If I did?"

"If you did you'd be endangering the lives of the woman you claim to love and your son! Do you think for a moment that I'm worried about myself here? I can handle myself. But Lois! And Jason! Do you have any idea how many enemies I have? Who could figure out that I would do anything for either of them? They would steal them to hurt me and by God I'd give my life for either of them! Can you not see this weakness? You'd be willing to risk their life and freedom for some cheap vindication?"

As Superman spoke, the color slowly drained from Richard's face. Seeing this, Superman sighed and released Richard.

"Did you send it?" He asked again.

Richard hung his head, his face burning in humiliation. He didn't deserve Lois. "No I didn't," he muttered, feeling not unlike a five year old being scolded by an adult.

Clark sighed in relief. "You didn't tell anyone else about me, did you?"

Richard shook his head.

"No, I didn't." He sighed and stood. "Listen I had better go delete this story off my computer… if you don't mind will you come with me? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Superman nodded and followed silently behind Richard, aware of the sheer awkwardness of it all.

"I don't think Lois ever stopped loving you," Richard said as they both treaded down the stairs.

Unsure how to respond, Clark kept quiet.

"I must have been pretty convenient," Richard said softly.

"I know Lois loved you Richard," Clark said. "She never faked that."

Richard sighed before he glanced back over his shoulder at the superhero behind him. As angry as he had been earlier, he only now felt an odd feeling of emptiness.

"I guess it just wasn't enough." Richard barely even formed the words, but Clark heard every syllable.

"I won't stand between you," Richard said in a stronger tone. "As long as you let me see Jason sometimes."

"Whenever you want, and I mean it," Superman said. He stared the other man in the eye. "He's your son every bit as much as he's mine."

Richard gave Superman a tentative smile. He reached over to his desk and deleted the file containing the damning story.

"There, it's gone," Richard said.

Clark stood for a moment in puzzlement.

"How exactly did you figure out I was Superman?"

Richard thought for a moment. "I began to get suspicious when I saw you and… Lois," Richard said. It was still hard to get the words out. "You were dressed as Superman, but it was right after Lois told me she was involved with Clark Kent. I knew that she wouldn't be involved with two men at the same time. After all she had broken it off with me, hadn't she?"

Superman nodded, following his logic. He listened intently as Richard told him how he had sized him up the next day, sorting out his thoughts until he wasninety nine percentsure.

"Then that total asshole Moniker and I were…" Richard stopped, his face white.

"Oh no… Rhett Moniker!"

"What?"

"That photographer! Rhett Moniker! I was with him the day I saw some final proof that you were Superman. I was so… surprised, I guess, even though I had my suspicions, that I said it aloud and he was standing right there." Richard started pacing. "Lois and Jason! Who knows about what Rhett's done with it! Maybe he's biding his time. Maybe we can reach him and threaten him!"

Outwardly Superman remained calm, though inwardly his stomach clenched.

"I'm going to go check on Lois and Jason first, then I'll go find Moniker."

"Bring me with you!" Richard asked, "I need to see that they're ok for myself. And… I want to let her know I won't be standing in the way of you and Lois' happiness.

Nodding in silent acquiescence, they made their way back to the roof and Richard latched on to Superman's back.

"Sorry about this," Richard said, trying to shake the embarrassment of piggy backing on Superman.

Superman jumped off the ledge and Richard instinctively grabbed on tighter.

Superman had to stifle a grin as he flew. He never thought he'd live to see the day when the confident and mighty Richard White would have to rely on him for a ride. As they flew off, however,both feelings of mirth and embarrassment faded as they were yet again racked with worry.


	11. Chapter 11

The water was just beginning to bubble for Jason's snap peas when the doorbell rang.

She left the water simmering on the stove, Jason glued to the TV. It was a rare occurrence for him, but Lois had been in a pensive mood all day and had allowed it.

Being back in her house after spending the night with Clark was an odd sensation. She shook her head, wondering why she was feeling that way. It just felt like at any moment Richard might walk through the door, give her a kiss and inquire about Jason's school day. Just like he'd done for the last three years.

She bit her lip as she thought about Richard.

She hoped he would move on and find a woman deserving of him--of his wit and charm and generosity. He was a wonderful person and she hadn't deserved him; had only given him half of her heart.

She had thought she could be happy with Richard, had tried to convince herself she had forgotten about Superman. But then, of course, Clark Kent and his super alter ego came waltzing back in her life and she was lost from Superman's first searching gaze.

Jason seemed to adapt fairly easily to having Clark in his life, which was an interesting turn of events. He was a very loving boy, but to have adapted as he had so quickly… It had surprised even her. Maybe it was the Kryptonian running through both of their veins… Or perhaps Clark was just a likeable guy… Or maybe Jason didn't fully understand…

Questions plagued her mind as she went to answer the door. She glanced out the window slightly apprehensively. It was dark, nearing 10 o' clock. Lois finally reached the door and peered out the window. She didn't see anyone.

Strange.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she ducked her head back in to make sure Jason was still sitting in front of the TV, and then opened the door.

Perhaps it was an anonymous tip. She sometimes got those and those came at _all _hours of the day and night. She shut the front door behind her as she gave the yard a quick, preliminary scan. Nothing completely visible, but that wasn't that uncommon if it was indeed some sort of tip.

Lois lifted some of the rocks by the front porch, hoping to see a roll of paper tucked neatly under. Nothing. She walked out a little further and went to go check the mailbox. She disappointedly opened the flap and saw nothing.

Damn.

She could have used any information she could get on her latest assignment, breaking a drug selling ring in the nearby Metropolis High. Shrugging, she stuck her hands in her pockets and started back up the long walkway. The sound of the water lapping in the back of their house was both peaceful and refreshing. Thelast insects of the season were chirping loudly, even drowning out her own thoughts.

Suddenly, through the sounds, a foreign one filtered through her ear.

Was that… a helicopter?

She glanced up and saw the telltale shape outlined black against the navy sky.

Its lights weren't on.

Lois broke out into a run, scrambling for the doorknob. It was locked. Crap. She had forgotten about that stupid safety feature Richard had installed. She could have cheerfully murdered him right now.Their new door locked whenever it was shut automatically. Jason! She desperately fell to her knees and found the spare key under the mat. She had to try three times to get her shaking fingers to connect the lock and key, but finally the door swung open.

She burst into the living room and stifled a scream when she saw the back windows broken. The TV still blared Jason's Disney movie, but her son was gone. Lois broke out into a run and jumped through the broken window. She caught her sleeve somewhat on the jagged glass, but she shoved her shoulders and pitched forward.Lois stumbled as she connected with the ground, but somehow managed to stay upright. The helicopter she had seen earlier was just lifting off the ground. Pushing herself even faster, nearly beyond her limits, she tore through the rocky backyard and launched herself at the helicopter which was now hovering six feet in the air and gaining fast. Her arms connected around the landing gear at the bottom and she pulled herself up. The wind tore at her as she held on for dear life as the helicopter continued to rise, higher and higher. Managing to sit somewhat on the horizontal bar and clutch the vertical one, she closed her eyes and prayed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Superman and Richard touched down in front of the lakeside house. Everything looked in order. Both slightly ashamed and terribly relieved, they headed to the front to double check on Lois and Jason.

Richard glanced sideways as his ride and managed a half grin.

"They'll think we're crazy, you know that?"

Clark smiled back. "Of course they will, but you know Lois, she'll find some way to get in trouble soon anyway. After we check in with them, if you'll stay here with them, I'll go search out Moniker."

Richard nodded and the two shared another glance, their previous rivalry slightly forgotten in their common anxiety.

Richard went to get the key under the doormat when he stopped dead in his track.

"Clark! The key's gone! The spare key!"

Clark frowned but tried to keep his head. "Maybe Lois took it for some reason, try the door."

"Our door locks automatically when shut. The key is ALWAYS here."

Richard was panicking, and shouldered the door, shouting curses when it didn't give way.

Superman grabbed Richard and shoved him aside, breaking down the door with his palm.

The kitchen light was on and so was the family room. But was that… fresh air? Why on earth would they have a window open in the middle of the fall? It was _cold _outside!Clark made his way to the family room and stared in horror at the broken window.

But only for a split second.Without another thought,Superman threw himself out the window, zipping around the backyard for any sign of either Lois or Jason.

"CLARK!" Superman turned and sped back to Richard who was kneeling by the broken glass.

Some fabric was caught in the shattered glass, and some blood on the floor where someone had obviously gone through.

Richard looked up at Superman, his face pale under his tan. "This is part of Lois' favorite sweatshirt."

Superman blanched.

"I'm going to go find them."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Superman nearly growled. "No, it could be dangerous. You'd just slow me up anyway."

Richard stood up to his full 6'2 frame and glared at the man in front of him.

"This is Lois Lane and Jason we're talking about. I'm coming whether I have to hold onto your stupid cape or piggy back again. Go as fast as you'd normally go and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Clark, aware that precious seconds were ticking, acquiesced with a barely intelligible grunt.

"Ok, get on."

Richard climbed on Clark's back for the second time that night. This time however,neither of them found any humor in the situation. Superman zipped straight upward at a blinding speed, one arm gripping Richard to him and the other clenched in a fist and pointed to the sky while Richard held on for dear life.

Inside Lois Lane's house, sparks began to fly from the still turned on stovetop, as the water in the pot frothed violently and the stove overheated.

* * *

Sorry about the delay and fairly short chapter. I had company for the weekend. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm not the best at these complicated (or not so much in this case) plots, but I'm working as fast and best as I can.

Laura


	12. Chapter 12

Lois grasped the metal pole that kept her from free falling into oblivion as tightly as she could. It was freezing up here! Her hands, despite the chill, had developed a cold sweat and now she was shivering and slipping, praying that Jason was faring better in the cockpit above her.

They were heading into Metropolis, but now they had put their lights on. If she craned her neck, Lois could just make out the side of the helicopter, but it didn't do much good. It was unmarked. They were approaching the slums on the city, affectionately dubbed Hell's Gates by its questionable occupants.

The area was the old downtown of Metropolis, and at one time it had been full of skyscrapers and life. Now the few skyscrapers left were crumbling and old and the only illumination on the streets was the harsh neon glow of the open signs from tattoo parlors and diners.

Lois shivered with something more akin to dread than cold at the thought of Jason here. She had avoided this area even in the daytime, after one fateful afternoon 5 years ago…

_Lois, unafraid as ever, had used Hell's Gates back alleyways as a convenient shortcut many times before. It had been no different on a certain rainy day in May. She was on her way to an interview, but she couldn't manage to whistle for a cab. So, therefore, she was stuck running through the slums, checking her watch constantly. She ducked into a dark alley without thinking, and suddenly she was face with a fork in the back. She hadn't remembered this part of the directions. Shrugging she took a left and kept moving in a general northern direction._

_Ten minutes later, Lois Lane was out of breath, soaking wet and undeniably lost. _

_And then she had run straight into a man._

_He looked her over, while Lois tried to shove her way past._

_"Get away from me!" She screamed as he grabbed her arm and continued his unhurried appraisal of her body. Lois was uncomfortably aware of the fact that her thin sweater left nothing to the imagination and she yanked her arm away, but to no avail._

_Her fear had been replaced with anger and when opportunity presented itself, she kicked him where it hurts most, sprinting off as soon as her attacker fell to his knees. He wasn't delayed for long though, and before she had gotten down the street, she was being pursued after with a vengeance. Lois could barely breathe as she ran, bypassing people and things, taking a hurdler's jump over a trash can. Too soon, she began to tire and she could hear footsteps echoing loudly behind her._

If I live through this I swear to God I'll use that stupid Lifetime wellness subscription.

_Finally her knees gave way beneath her and she tumbled onto the slick cement, tears mixing with the rain as it fell in waves._

_A moment before the man was on her, he was gone. _

_Lois looked up curiously and saw Superman throwing the would be attacker violently across the alleyway, a cold fury in his eyes. _

_He turned to her a second later and was at her side, lifting her into the air before she could think. _

_"T-thank you," she began, unsure of how to extend her gratitude._

_"Lois…" Superman's voice was husky. "I almost didn't make it; I was so far away and one second later…" He broke off, looking away._

_He looked back down on her a split second later, as if he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight, despite the fact that he was holding her tightly as they rose higher and higher._

_She began to shiver in the rain and he wrapped his cape around her an instant later._

_Lois settled into her rescuer's arms, for once glad to be dependent on someone else. And who better to depend on than Metropolis' Big Blue Boy Scout?_

_He touched down on her balcony and looked at her with a certain gleam in his eyes that she usually didn't detect._

_Was that… _longing?

_She didn't step out of his embrace when her feet were on the floor again. Instead she reached up, ever so slowly, and idly twirled a strand of his wet hair. Gently pushing his head toward her, their lips connected and Lois gasped as she was suddenly flying again._

_He couldn't pull back, didn't want to pull back. They were kissing furiously as they rose higher, neither feeling the pounding rain._

_Lois tried to pull him even closer, opening her mouth slightly as they kissed even more. They were gently spinning in the air, Superman seemingly unaware of anything but her lips on his._

_A moment later, a cry a help reached his ears and he tore away from Lois, breathing heavily._

_"I-I'm sorry, Lois" Superman looked utterly forlorn, an uncharacteristic look for him. They were coming back down to her balcony, and as she gazed into his eyes, the look seemed to intensify. For a moment he didn't even look like Superman. He looked almost like…_

_He was gone before she could put together her thoughts and she was reeling. Stumbling back into her room, she made her way to the couch and flopped down on it, her heart racing a million miles a minute. _

Lois still grasped the cold metal, tears coming to her eyes at the memory. Even then, even all the way back then, Clark had loved her. In a moment of weakness he had revealed his true self to her, even if she had been too caught up in Superman to notice. Lois quickly blinked back the tears when she saw a building coming closer. The helicopter was landing!

She had to jump or else she'd be crushed beneath the landing gear.

Lois hastily took her bearings and evaluated the situation. The helicopter was descending rather slowly. Good. She could jump when she was about eight feet above the roof and reasonably be ok. She searched the roof for a place to hide. The exhaust pipe! The helicopter descended until she was 20 feet off the roof, 15, 10, she gritted her teeth and a moment later released her metal lifeline.

She slammed into the pavement, biting back a cry of pain as her shoulder gave way to the cement.

She stumbled up, limping to the exhaust pipe, panting with exertion. She could make it! She didn't think they had seen her yet! She could yell for Clark, he'd be here in a matter of moments and they could go rescue their son.

Or if it took Clark more than a few moments she was going in herself.

Just as she reached the pipe, the helicopter beam illuminated her. Cursing, she squinted into the light, unable to see a thing. She heard a small voice cry out.

"Mommy!"

"I'm coming Jason!" Lois took a deep breath and raced into the light. Her baby needed her and she'd be there.

Strong arms grabbed her a second later and she fought tooth and nail against them.

"Jason!" She screamed loudly, her voice getting hoarse. She could finally make out figures in the light. The man struggled to hold her was calling for backup. With one last breath she screamed "SUPERMAN!" before a heavy hand hit her head and she slumped backwards, unconscious.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I tried to post it yesterday but was having some difficulties. 


	13. Chapter 13

Superman, with Richard firmly in tow, shot straight up into the night sky.He grudgingly kept a firm grasp on Richard's arms as they flew, both cursing him for hindering his speed and admiring him for taking such a risk.

Richard was shouting against the wind to Superman.

"How are we going to find them? Should we go check out the Daily Planet for some clues?" Richard thought for a moment and then shouted some more would be helpful tips. "We could go stakeout at Moniker's place! Maybe he can lead us to--"

"Quiet!" Superman hissed, straining his ears for Lois or Jason. If he had missed something because of this idiot shouting in his ear he swore to God he would…

Superman sighed as Richard fell quiet and regretted his thoughts immediately. Richard had to be feel about as awful as he did and probably a lot less useful. Clark adopted a slightly gentler tone.

"I can possibly hear them if they cry for help, so please be quiet for a few minutes," Superman said, sweeping the city with his x-ray vision.

It was a long shot, but perhaps he might be able to spot her. With an inward groan he remembered the last time he had used his x-ray vision to save Lois.

_Clark and Lois had been assigned to bust a terrorist ring. It had been one of their early assignments together, so Clark hadn't been aware that when he told Lois to stay, she did the opposite. As they had closed in on the building they suspected housed the cell, Clark took one look at their guns and decided it was a job for Superman._

_"Wait here," Clark said softly to Lois. "I'll go around back and see if I can find a way in, you stay here and keep watch ok?"_

_Before Lois could answer, Clark was gone and a minute later, Superman was inside the building. _

_Superman was trying to sneak up on his attackers when Lois had burst into the room; figurative guns blazing, demanding answers._

_Crashing throughfourwalls and a dresser, he had thrown himself in front of her body, just as a hail of bullets crashed onto his chest. They bounced harmlessly off, and Superman bodily lifted Lois up, carrying her outside. Against her protests he dropped her offa safe distanceand bounded back in. He managed to corral the still stunned terrorists together and twisted a metal rod to hold them. But when he had gone back to check on Lois, she was gone._

_Panicked, Superman x-rayed the whole vicinity but to no avail. A loose man had escaped and had taken Lois in revenge. _

_Frantic with worry, a relatively new feeling for him… one that had seemed to develop as his heart had been given away to a certain tenacious reporter… Supermanshotinto the air, x-raying the city. It was so difficult! He'd think he'd see Lois' lithe form and burst in on a woman cooking at a stove, he'd see a man holding a woman that resembled Lois and he burst in on an act of love._

_That had been especially embarrassing. Especially the next few days when rumors had circulated from the couple and the city had regarded him as the world's biggest pervert. _

_Not one of his finest moments._

_Finally though, he had zeroed in on a woman in a chair. A woman who's figure he knew like the back of his own hand. Of course that only supported the pervert rumors, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He ripped out the wall and ducked inside, untying Lois from the chair with almost fevered intensity. _

_He shielded her body with his for the second time that night, holding her in his arms for the very first time as she huddled behind him. Loathe to extricate himself from that perfect, perfect embrace, he had finally done it, catching the fleeing terrorist in an instant and trotting in a moment later as Clark Kent. The man who had forgotten to feed his fish._

_Lois had kept him up half the night on the phone raving about Superman and complaining about Clark's __disappearance. _

_Which, you know, wasn't entirely all bad… Well the first part anyway, the second part had him wracked in guilt and unable to sleep._

_But thus, an obsession was born and Clark had ended manynights cursing his alter ego much more than ever before. _

Superman shook himself from the memory and scanned the city. This time he couldn't be wrong. He didn't have time for trial and error, especially with the burden on his back.

The burden shifted a moment later and began to speak before Superman reached his hand up and slapped it on Richard's mouth.

There it was! A faint voice.

Lois' voice.

"SUPERMAN!" And then a thud. And then nothing.

Superman dive bombed where he heard the voice, reluctantly slowing slightly so as to not kill Richard. Unfortuantly.

"I heard her, but she stopped shouting, I'm going to leave you outside."

"No!" They were still speeding toward the city at an alarming rate, Richard's protest not even registering in Clark's mind. They reached the building a moment later and just as he was about to set down Richard, a new sound reached his ears.

Covering Richard's mouth again before the man could even say a word, they landed soundlessly in an alley across the street.

Superman pointed to the balding man making his way to the building.

"Recognize him?" Superman said softly into Richard's ear.

Richard nodded enthusiastically, the figure of Rhett Moniker instantly registering in his mind. He made a move to say something, but Superman's iron grip still held his mouth shut.

"In the shadows there, is a man dressed in black. I doubt you can see him," Superman continued softly into Richard's ear. "He's carrying a black case, but it's empty. I think they're about to make a payoff."

Both men watched as Rhett walked straight up to the man.

"My money?"

Before the thought to spring even registered in Superman's mind, the man pulled a gun out and shot Monikerthree timesin thechest.

Richard stifled a gasp, and it triggered Superman to release him.

Richard panted for breath while Superman gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

Both watched as the man in the shadows returned inside the building.

Using his super vision, Superman surveyed the building.

"I see them, they're tied up on the fourth floor," Superman said softly. He exhaled slightly in relief. At least they were still alive.

"I'm going in there!" Richard started to run toward the building, but was stopped by an iron grip, this time on his arm.

"I think not. Stay here, when I get them out of there, you take them home. I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish up here."

Without a backward glance, Superman had risen up and disappeared in the darkness.

Once he was gone, Richard rolled his eyes. He would have thought Superman would have learned his lesson after all his dealings with Lois. Jogging across the street, Richard entered the building, his only weapon and defense the element of surprise.

* * *

Twenty miles away, the Lane-White house's interior was ash as smoke and fire slowly made its way to the outside. The house was slowly licked by flame, mementos of one life curling into ashes as smoked poured from the windows.

* * *

So this is _this _chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! I just discovered the TV show Lois and Clark, lol and I had to tear myself away from the TV to write this. The show's great, a little cheesy, a little soap opera-y but man… I'm hooked. Any Lois/Clark pairing fan should _definitely _check it out. Talk about fluff! Sighs dreamily Well I'll get this posted and then return to my sentry by the TV.

-Laura


	14. Chapter 14

Superman tore through the building, fury blazing in his eyes. Whoever had done this… The normally pacific Clark Kent was replaced with pure anger.

Superman threw open the door to the room he had last seen Lois and Jason inand moved in at light speed. They weren't here! Where were they! In his rush and blind panic, he hadn't x-rayed the building for an update on their location. Forcing himself to slow down, he glanced quickly through the walls on the right and left of him.

Two Shark members were playing cards on an overturned barrel three rooms down.

Superman groaned in frustration and sheer anger and checked the other directions to the side of him. Nothing. He turned his sight on the floor.

Richard was inside.

_I told him to wait outside! Heroic bastard! _

Checking his anger, Clark watched as Richard cautiously crept alongside the wall.

Three Sharks armed with loaded machine guns waited on the other side.

Cursing Richard the entire way, Superman dove through the floor, using his heat ray to burn through some things in his past, crashing completely into others. He could see the men training their guns in wait for the unseen intruder.

_Faster Clark, faster… _

He turned his glance slightly to the right and groaned. Another man was on the opposite side of Richard. They were surrounding him. A lot of men to take care of one unarmed opponent. Must have heightened security tonight.

_I wonder why._

The thought that he was wasting precious time to save Richard gnawed at him. What if he wasn't fast enough to save them all? What would he do with no Lois Lane there to balance him out? No Jason to sit on his lap and draw him pictures?

Superman slowed his speed just enough not to crush Richard into bits and threw his body over his, shielding him with his cape as round after round were fired at them.

Bullets were coming in from all sides, not a threat to him, but if he lifted his cape even slightly, Richard could die.

Richard looked up from his position below Superman. Superman ducked his head for a moment and glared at him.

The usually stoic Richard gave him a hard glare right back.

"Go find Lois and Jason! I can deal with this!"

"What and leave you to die?" Superman spat back out, his mind racing. The hail of bullets continued.

"Lois and Jason need you more than me! _Go!"_

Superman ignored him for the moment, a trait that he was resorting to more and more as of late. Just then, a tiny voice sounded in his ear, over the crashing of the bullets.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!"

_Oh God it was Jason. Lois was hurt? He was too late. _

"Superman help me! Mommy!"

With panic clawing at his chest, he suddenly wrapped one arm around Richard and shot straight up through the ceiling. A few moments after he was already gone, the men finally saw that their query had disappeared.

Superman and Richard were shooting up at a blinding speed, one fist extended outward. The fist crashed into the objects in his way, his shoulders doing the rest of the work. The resulting hole allowed Richard to pass along with him without hitting his head and losing consciousness. He relied solely on the imprint of Jason's voice inhis memoryto lead him where to go.

Seconds later, Superman and Richard burst onto the roof.

Releasing Richard the corner of his eye caught the flurry of movement.

Jason! He rushed over to his son, too relieved to see him alright to be wary of any trap.

Jason threw his little arms around his neck and Superman responded in turn, his heart breaking as he felt the wetness of Jason's tears on his neck.

A moment later Superman jumped up at the sound of a gun cocking, reminding himself to let go of Jason just in time. He stood protectively in front of his son, and then watched in horror at the sight that met him.

Lois was standing, a large bump on her head but with the usual sharp clarity in her eyes. And a man had a gun pushed up next to her temple.

Before he could move to rush at them, his peripheral vision caught more movement as Richard was shoved forward, struggling useless against his captors. A gun was also pointed at his temple. Lois and Richard were at opposite ends of the roof. Hearing a gasp behind him, Superman spun around to see his little boy in the arms of a large man. With a gun cocked at his temple.

Superman slowly backed into the middle of the roof, his mind fighting blind terror and logic.

"One word from me and they shoot."

A man stepped out from the shadows, the grimace on his face slightly forced. A moment later he smiled.

"Mr. Kent. If you have not gathered by now, I am no judge of intelligence. But I feel I am usually right and therefore I give you the benefit of the doubt. This is Shark headquarters you've stumbled upon…" the man paused for a moment, the smile growing wider. "Perhaps you've heard of us? Or perhaps not."

The man paced slightly back and forth, watching the scene before him in obvious delight.

"Anyway, you stopped the heist that would have forever defeated our rivals, Mr. Kent. And this is very grave indeed. Of course, at the time I swore revenge on Superman, I had no idea of your identity. Imagine my dilemma, if you will," The man paused, as if relieving a painful memory. "How could I kill the Man of Steel? You were certainly an enigma. Nobody knew of your secret identity… Nobody knew if you even had one. But then… then one night a certain photographer… perhaps you're familiar with him? Rhett Moniker? He sold certain information to spare his life. Not that it helped him in the end… But no matter. I now had your identity. Clark Kent. This information might not have worked so well if you in fact had not worn your heart on your sleeve. You're in love with Lois Lane. You have an illegitimate son!"

The man laughed at the look on Clark's face.

"Yes, I've been doing my homework. How else do you think I rose so high in this city? So I decided… there was no way to kill you physically, except for perhaps with Kryptonite, but Star labs has been keeping quite a close eye on _that."_

"But then I thought to myself, there are other, _worse _things than dying… Like perhaps choosing over your love…or your son…or even this fellow here, the man _your _son has called Daddy for the first five years of his life! Well now this couldn't have worked better than if I planned it."

Superman inwardly was screaming, though his outward appearance never changed. Only Lois, who knew him so well, could see the internal battle and fear in his eyes.

"So times up Superman. You can save one of them, I'm sure of it. But can you save two? I sincerely doubt it. And all three? Now that's quite laughable, even for you."

The man nodded his head at Richard.

"Sorry buddy, I'm pretty sure you're not going to be first on his list."

"Now time has run up Superman, you've ruined my plans… I'll ruin your life. Now _choose!"_

Before the shots rang out, the world seemed to move in slow motion.

Superman looked wide eyed as his son picked up his assailant and threw him over the side of the building.

Without using the energy to think about what he just saw, Superman threw himself at Lois' attacker, sending the man crashing into the concrete.

Without batting an eye, Superman halted his body and spun in mid air, gritting his teeth at his blinding speed. He dove toward Richard.

The crash of the gun exploding filled Superman's ears as he saw the bullet traveling the inches from the barrel to the vulnerable skin on Richard's temple.

The bullet tore into the skin, just as Superman pushed him away.

No! _No!_

Superman slowed enough to catch Richard in his arms and stared in horror at the blood gushing from the wound.

Richard's open blue eyes turned toward him, and for a split second were filled with clarity before they dulled and he fell over, dead.

The man who had loved Lois, the man who had raised his son, the man who had risked everything for his family was dead.

Lois' screaming rang in his ears, the most terrible, heart wrenching sound he had ever heard. He turned toward the scene and saw the remaining Sharks fleeing. Jason was trembling, and only Clark's super vision caught the sight of the Shark's leader falling to his death off the building, courtesy of Jason Lane. _Oh my God._

Superman turned back toward Richard, his eyes helplessly x-raying the body for any sign of life.

"Richard! Oh my God Richard!" Lois was here, shaking Richard's shoulder.

"Daddy!" A moment later Clark caught Jason before he launched himself at his father, leaving a trail of debris behind him.

Releasing his boy after he was sure Jason wouldn't impale himself on the concrete, Clark fought the catch in his throat as Lois and Jason both threw themselves on Richard's body, sobbing.

For the first time in his life, tears poured down Superman's face as he joined his family in mourning Richard White.

He threw back his head and yelled, angry tears coursing down his face for the man he couldn't save, and at the former family that was now irreparably torn apart.

* * *

Oh God, what did I just do? I'm so sorry! I love Richard! And I hated writing this scene more than anything I've ever written. And I am so angry at stupid Lois (from the TV show, Lois and Clark) and her stupid amnesia I could scream! I was sitting there yelling at the TV from my couch and then I came down and wrote this. Argh! Why does Lex Luther come and ruin EVERYTHING? I had to take a break from the episodes, I think they were getting to me! If you haven't seen the show ignore everything in the previous couple sentences. So… oh dear this chapter depresses me. But I tried to give Richard the hero's death he deserved. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far and don't worry… the story isn't over yet. There's some major aftermath I had better cover.

-Laura


	15. Chapter 15

Three days after the death of Richard White, a small funeral was held in the Metropolis Cemetery.

Lois Lane and Jason Lane were standing by the coffin, dressed in black mourning. And there was nothing Clark or Superman could do to take their pain away.

Jason hadn't spoken since, except for when he called out in feverish nightmares. Lois had been walking around like a zombie, barely eating. And Clark Kent could do nothing but let them live at his apartment, since their house had been consumed by a raging inferno.

The pain he felt at seeing Lois and Jason like this, at seeing Richard die in his arms was like a kryptonite blade cutting through his heart. He watched as if in a trance the coffin was lowered into the ground. For the first time Jason cried out, before Lois grasped his small shoulders and held him back. Clark made his way over to them, unsure of what to do. Yes he could deflect bullets, stop trains, could even throw entire continents into the sky. But he had no idea how to comfort the two people who meant the world to him.

He settled on just standing there, his shoulder brushing slightly against Lois'. The minister spoke the final words and the coffin was completely placed in its final resting spot. When the crowds of people who had gathered began to leave, Lois turned to Clark, her eyes red rimmed and tears still flowing steadily down her cheeks.

Without another word, Clark had gathered her in his arms and was holding her tightly, unable to do anything else. Her body was so small and fragile in his arms. He closed his eyes tightly and for the millionth time, cursed himself.

He hadn't been fast enough, strong enough. Just like he hadn't been fast enough to save his father. He had failed, failed Lois, failed Jason. A small part of him resisted this censure, but for the most part he was consumed with a wracking guilt.

Lois released him a few moments later and he looked down to see Jason tugging on his leg.

He knelt down, unable to resist pushing back a lock of his son's hair from his eyes.

"My Daddy's dead," he said softly. It was the first words he had spoken in days.

Pain shot through Clark again. "He was trying to save you, he loved you so much."

"I don't have a Daddy anymore."

"Oh Jason, you do, honey, you do," Lois knelt down to Jason and Clark's level.

Jason looked from his mother to Clark and seemed to sigh with wisdom beyond his years and the weight of the world on his small shoulders. "My Daddy died three days ago," Jason said. He walked quietly away toward the benches by his father's grave.

Lois turned quickly from her son's retreating form at Clark's sharp gasp and saw just before it was hidden away the deep pain in his eyes.

"I was… a fool to think… that he could accept me… so quickly," He managed to get out.

A moment after he seemed to shake himself out of it, though deep down his clear blue eyes were a tempest.

Reaching out to him, Lois pulled his mouth down on hers for a sharp, hard kiss that was over before it even started.

"You are his father Clark Kent, just as much as Richard was." At the mention of Richard her bravado somewhat faded.

They simultaneously both sought out Jason, when they saw the park bench he had previously occupied empty.

"Jason!" Lois yelled, frantic.

Clark whipped his head around and saw his little boy running away fast. There was no time to become Superman. Without another thought, he was a blur as he shot across the cemetery. Jason was picking up speed, probably without his even being aware of it. Soon both Jason and Clark were moving so fast they were undistinguishable.

Clark reached out and caught Jason around the waist, halting him in mid step.

A semi truck sped down the street, inches from where Jason was just about to place his next step. Without another word, Jason had wrapped his arms tightly around Clark's shoulders and was sobbing as Clark made his way back to Lois.

When they reached Lois, who had been sprinting after them, she threw her arms around her little boy. He refused to let go of Clark, so she hugged them both. She had thought she was all out of tears but fresh ones came as she thought about how close she had come to losing her baby. Her face was buried against Clark's chest, inches from Jason's.

She reached one hand not tightly encircling Clark's waist to Jason, looking into those blue eyes.

"You scared me, honey," she said, tears choking her.

"I'm sorry Mommy; I didn't mean to do that!" His face was panic stricken at the thought of his mommy being scared.

Clark set down both Lois and Jason and glanced around surreptitiously. A moment later Superman was extending a hand to both of them.

"I think it's time we go home," He cringed after he said the word, hoping he hadn't reminded them of the home they had lost. The firefighters had told him it had started because the stove was left on, but he had been unable to tell Lois that.

Fortunately for him, neither Jason nor Lois seemed to notice and a few minutes later, he was setting them down gently in his apartment. Clark immediately lifted his exhausted son and settled him down in his bed.

As he stroked his son's soft hair, his words rang through his mind as clearly as if they were being spoken now.

_My Daddy's dead. My Daddy died three days ago._

Pulling the coverlet up to Jason's chin, Clark ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to Lois.

He knew how heartbroken Jason was. He had lost his father too. And at such a young age… He knew he could never replace Richard in Jason's life, but he hoped to God that he might earn the smallest place.

With one Lane settled and asleep, Clark turned his attention to the other one.

"Lois, this day has been terrible. You need to rest too," Clark said softly.

"I-I'm not that tired yet… do you mind if we just talk?"

Clark pulled her down next to him on the sofa, keeping his hand in hers loosely in case she wanted to pull away.

"Of course Lois," he looked at her earnestly. He didn't know what she wanted to hear right now. Did she want to talk about Richard? Did she want to scream and blame him? He wouldn't blame her if she did. He had failed her.

"Before… before Richard---" She couldn't bring herself to say died. "Before Richard was… gone, he told me something." She swallowed and tightened her fingers around Clark's. "He said that he knew that he had already lost… and that was why it was so hard for him to find the will to fight."

"But he did fight Lois," Clark said. "He fought so hard to save you. I—I wish I could have just saved him."

Clark's voice broke and he turned away slightly. Realization dawned slowly on Lois' face. "You blame yourself! Clark Kent! You blame yourself!"

"Why not Lois? It was my fault. If only I had been more insistent that he stay, had been faster! If I had been faster he might still be alive and Jason wouldn't hate me and you'd still have you child's father."

A moment later Lois Lane slapped Clark Kent squarely across the face. Clark saw the blow coming just in time and gave just enough to protect her wrist from shattering.

He stared at her in blank astonishment as she reached up to grab his lapel and yank him closer to her.

"_You _are my child's father. And you didn't have enough time to save him! It was a miracle you could go fast enough to save me! And Richard came up there by his own will I'm _quite_ sure of that! So don't you blame yourself! Don't you dare blame yourself!" She broke down then, sobbing into his arms.

He pulled her as close as he could to him and rocked her back and forth, murmuring gentle words in her ear until at last, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Wow, that was a massive response to last chapter, some good and some bad. I really do feel terrible about killing Richard. I know Lois probably said this a million times, but he was a good, good man. And I am getting way too attached to a fictional character. Tries to extract self from Superman world Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I hope I got the feelings of all adequately portrayed. Thanks for the reviews again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Clark stood, maneuvering Lois gently in his arms so he didn't wake her. She had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago, but he couldn't bear to let her out of his arms just yet. After nearly losing her, the thought of letting go was not one he was particularly inclined to indulge, but after an hour of softly stroking her hair and reflecting, he decided he should probably put her to bed.

He walked from the living room to his bedroom, holding her in one hand as he pulled back the covers with the other. After settling her in, he pulled away, letting his hand rest on the curve of her cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything, Lois," he began, so quietly that neither Lois nor Jason stirred. "I know you say it isn't my fault and a part of me knows that's the truth… but I can't help blaming myself. But then, maybe in time I can forgive myself. And maybe then you can forgive me." He looked toward Jason, who had curled up at his mother's side.

"Jason, I know I can never take Richard's place," Clark was speaking so softly his words were barely intelligible. "But I want to be in your life, I want you to look at me the way you once did, like I was a superhero. Not when I was being Superman, but when I was being regular old Clark Kent. When you smiled at me... The world's a better place when you and your mother smile."

Clark pulled the covers up to Jason's chin where he had kicked them off and then made his way back to Lois' side.

"Maybe time can heal all of these wounds…"

He bent his head down and gave Lois a feather light kiss. "Goodnight,"

Clark returned to the sofa and settled down on it. A minute later his eyes shot open and he turned and shifted, trying to get comfortable. He tried to stretch his feet and nearly rammed them through the end of the sofa.

He groaned and rolled over.

Onto the floor.

Rolling his eyes, he looked to make sure his windows were shut and then levitated, situating himself on a cushion of air.

"Ahh…" he sighed. This was much better. Ten minutes later, Clark Kent was fast asleep, hovering five feet above the sofa.

* * *

When a slice of the first glimmer of sunlight filtered through the blinds, Jason woke almost instantaneously.

He looked around the room curiously. He had spent the last three nights here, but he hadn't really "seen" the room at all.

The bed was comfortable; almost as comfortable of his jetfighter bed. But the sheets were a boring white and the covers an even boringer brown. He turned over to see his mommy sleeping. He was glad she was finally resting, she had seemed so tired lately.

His mommy had had a nightmare earlier in the night. She was kicking and thrashing and her whimpers had woken him up. Before he could sit up to shake her awake, Clark Kent had rushed in.

Jason didn't know what to think about Clark Kent, so he shut his eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep.

He knew his mom had told him he was his Daddy… his bio- biolo- real daddy. But his real Daddy had died a few days earlier. When he had first learned about Clark, he had been so excited! Superman was his daddy! Superman loved him! It had been so easy to call him Daddy. It just seemed to fit. But that was when his real Daddy had been there too. If he called Clark Daddy now, what would his Daddy in heaven think about it? He might get sad and Jason definitely didn't want that.

Still confused, Jason opened his eyes slightly and watched as Mr. Clark—for that was what he had decided to call him again—gently shook his mommy awake.

Mr. Clark wasn't paying any attention to him, so he opened his eyes a little wider. His mommy had fought against him, still dreaming, Jason supposed.

He hoped she'd wake up soon, he didn't like to hear her sound so scared.

Mr. Clark firmly held her by the shoulders and spoke in a clear voice.

"Lois, it's me, it's Clark," he said desperately.

Finally her eyes cleared and she stared at Mr. Clark for a moment before throwing her arms around him. Jason squinted at this, unable to decide if he should break them up or not. His mommy had hugged Mr. Clark before. And yes, she had even kissed him! A small smile, the first in days, appeared on Jason's lips. Oh he'd get in trouble if his mommy knew that he had seen her kiss Mr. Clark.

But that had been before, before his Daddy died. His mom had sat him down and explained that she still loved his Daddy, but it was a different kind of love. The kind of love that means you just care about the person a lot. She_ loved_ Mr. Clark. The kind of love with a lot of kissing and hugging.

Though she hadn't said it in so many words.

But now his daddy was gone. Was it ok if his mommy kissed and hugged Mr. Clark? His mommy's whimpering had died down at the soft words Mr. Clark was whispering and when she pulled back, Jason could even swear he saw her smile a little.

That sealed it; his mommy hadn't smiled in days. If Mr. Clark made her smile and stop having nightmares, than he could hug and kiss his mommy all he wanted.

Jason saw Mr. Clark turn a questioning eye on him and he immediately squeeze his eyes shut, trying to decide if he should start snoring or not. He must have been fast enough, because Mr. Clark didn't question him to see if he was awake or not. With his mommy now calmly asleep beside him and Mr. Clark back in the living room, Jason decided he had kept a good enough watch on his mommy and had fallen back asleep.

Returning to the present, Jason shook his head at the memories of the previous night. It was time he had a talk with Mr. Clark. He jumped out and bed and strode purposely for the door. If he had given the go ahead for kissing and hugging, he had better make sure Mr. Clark was well aware of the rules.

When he walked in the room, he jumped slightly to see Mr. Clark floating in air above the sofa.

Hmm. No matter.

Jason strode over to the coffee table near Mr. Clark and stood on it. He was just high enough to have his chest level with Mr. Clark. Preparing his legs for a bit of a jump, Jason launched himself at the floating superhero.

Clark awoke with a jerk and dropped like a stone when the impact hit him.

He landed half on and half off the sofa and the additional weight of Jason on his chest made him tip off the edge. Clark managed to lift Jason's small body up, so Clark took the full brunt of the impact. When he head finally smacked on the floor he opened his eyes questioningly at the little boy he had dangling above him.

"Mr. Clark, I think we should talk."

Masking the hurt Clark felt at becoming Mr. Clark after having been "Daddy" for a few short days, Clark agreed with Jason and they sat on the floor opposite one another, cross legged.

"Mr. Clark, you probably don't know it, but I was awake when my mommy had a nightmare last night and you came in," Jason began.

Clark tried his best to look surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you hugged her," Jason fixed Clark with a hard stare.

Unsure of what protocol demanded of him in this situation, Clark stared back and let Jason continue.

"I have decided that it's ok if you hug and kiss my mommy."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Why… thank you Jason, thank you very much."

But Jason wasn't finished yet.

"But only if she wants you too! I know you're stronger than her but I'm strong too! I threw a piano!"

Clark was at a loss for words. "Jason, I'd never touch your mommy if she didn't want me to. I care about her a lot Jason, just as much as I care about you."

"You don't care about me," Jason said softly.

Clark immediately responded. "Of course I do! Jason I love you! I love you and I love your mommy more than anybody in the entire world. Why would you even think I don't care about you?"

By this time tears were in Jason's blue eyes. Instead of answering, he crawled over to Clark and wrapped his small arms around his waist.

Clark picked him up and settled him in his lap, letting Jason cry into his shirt.

"My Daddy died Mr. Clark!" Jason sobbed. Clark held Jason tighter, wishing he could take the pain away from his little five year old boy.

"And I was mean to you," Jason continued miserably. "I ran away and made mommy cry and then I said you weren't my daddy anymore and you looked so sad."

"Is this what this is all about?" Clark asked incredulously. "Jason, you don't need to worry about me, I love you and I'd be honored if you called me Daddy. But you don't need to yet, or ever. Just do whatever feels right to you. I am your Daddy and I love you very much, but you just lost your other Daddy who also loved you."

Jason nodded into Clark's shirt and he continued.

"Both your other Daddy and I, and your Mommy love you so much Jason. You're very lucky to have that."

Jason nodded again. "But what can I call you?"

Clark smiled at his boy, aware that he wasn't ready to replace his Daddy just yet.

"Call me anything you want, Mr. Clark, Clark, Kent, C.K…."

Jason looked at Clark very seriously.

"Can I call you sweetheart?"

Clark nearly jumped a mile. "What!"

"That's what mommy called you! I heard her! I heard her!" Jason let out a giggle and Clark froze, aware that this was the first time Jason had showed any happy emotion since that night.

Jason was still giggling and Clark lifted him up, dangling him upside down as he growled in mock anger.

"I'm Superman! Nobody calls me sweetheart!"

"Mommy does! Mommy does!"

That did it; Clark broke down laughing and fell sideways onto the couch. He knew they all had a long way to go before they could pick up and begin a real life, but right now time had already healed a very small part of Jason and allowed him to smile again.

And patience was always something Clark Kent had in spades.


	17. Chapter 17

_It had been three weeks since Richard had passed away. _Lois thought sadly. She had left work a little early to pick Jason up from day care, but the school hadn't let out yet. So there she was, sitting on the empty swing set, idly pushing herself back and forth. The swings creaked and she dug her toe in the sand, aware that she hadn't sat on a swing set for fifteen years at least.

Clark had been absolutely wonderful. He had opened his doors to them when they had returned to find their house… her and Richard's house consumed in flame. It had seemed almost final, as if cementing his death. Their last connection was gone. Lois had insisted on them finding another place to stay, but Clark was adamant about them staying at his apartment.

It hadn't taken too long for her to cave in, however, because she still was plagued with nightmares nearly every night. She needed Clark there with her. When she was alone with Jason, she was the strong one, the one for him to rely on. But she didn't always feel so strong. When she was at Clark's, she could depend on him. She, Lois Lane, was dependent on someone. It had never happened to her before, not even with Richard.

But when she was with Clark… the thought of losing him was unbearable. He had picked up an uncanny sense of waking her just as her nightmares worsened. He would come in and pick her up so they wouldn't wake Jason, and then carry her out, sometimes with her still struggling against him. When they were finally alone, he'd speak to her firmly and she'd gradually stop struggling and wake up.

And that's usually when the tears came. He'd crush her to his chest and it was only then that she could relax. When Clark Kent was holding her no nightmares could invade her mind. He was strong, but so unbelievably gentle. At the slightest movement he was loosen his grasp and she could face him, gently running her hand across his cheek.

That was the most contact they usually had. He'd hold her, and she'd touch his cheek, or run her fingers through his hair. It was unspoken but mutual that they would do no more.

Until last night.

Her nightmare had been particularly violent, her tears especially fierce. When Clark had gently comforted her, she looked up into his blue eyes, the eyes that understood her so well, and kissed him.

It had been weeks since they had kissed, and the feeling had been sorely missed. After that first, exhilarating touch of their lips, he had pulled back slightly, making sure this was what she really wanted. Lois responded by pulling his head back down on hers, smiling in delight against his lips when he let out a soft groan.

They slowly slid down onto the couch, rediscovering the exquisite feelings their kiss could spark in them. For the first time since Richard's death, Lois felt free, like a giant weight had lifted from her shoulders. She had loved Richard and he had loved her, but that chapter in her life had passed. It had taken a while, but she finally felt like a small part of her was healed. The thought of him being really, truly gone still made her heart wrench, but now she could now sometimes remember him without that feeling. She could remember how happy they had been together at one point and how he had wanted her to continue to be happy.

All philosophical thoughts, however, left her mind as Clark spun her around on the couch, pining her below him. They broke for air, both gasping slightly. He looked slightly concerned; like he'd taken advantage of her, but his eyes had a sparkle in them that she hadn't seen in a long while.

"I've missed that," she said softly, running a hand lightly up his back. The worn T-shirt he slept in barely disguised the smooth muscle beneath.

And then he was kissing her again, balancing his weight so he didn't crush her. She reached around to the bottom of his shirt, trying to divest him of it. He finally ridded himself of it and groaned again as she ran her hands across his chest. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt before he broke the kiss with a Herculean effort.

He pulled away, gasping slightly.

"Jason…" he managed to get out, nodding his head toward the next room.

Lois sighed at the mention of their son and agreed with him. They needed to stop. The thought of him walking in during a moment like this… He began to sit up to lead her back to her room when she shook her head and pulled him back down with her.

"Let me sleep here with you," she said softly.

Unable to refuse, Clark gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and she snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his bare chest. She fell asleep a few moments later, the steady thump of his heart a soothing lullaby.

Clark sighed and smiled at the woman in his arms. He was asleep soon after, and for the first night in weeks, both slept without nightmares.

Lois continued swinging back and forth, smiling at the memory. Waking up in Clark's arms that morning… it had just felt so right. She had woken before him, a rare occurrence, since he preferred to get up at obscenely early hours. For a few minutes she had just stared at him, having never actually gotten to observe him as he slept.

He was wonderful. Both inside and out he was wonderful. How he came to care for her, a cynical, self assured reporter, she'd never know, but she knew that he loved her with every fiber of his being.

And that was enough.

The bell that signaled school's end rang a few moments later, breaking Lois from her thoughts. Jason came out, talking to another little boy before they both laughed at something.

The sight was so normal, so everyday, but it touched Lois' heart. Jason had never been a particularly social boy… Must have gotten _that _bit of his personality from his father… but his communications with people other than her or Clark since Richard's death had been slim to none. He had been opening up to Clark more and more everyday, and she could see how Clark in turn, was beginning to rely on Jason as well. It was funny to think about, how the big, strong savior of the city could be brought to his knees by a five year old. But then again, so could she.

Jason saw her then and ran over, excitedly talking about his new friend Max.

They were just beginning the walk home when a familiar voice called out to them.

Lois and Jason both spun around, grinning delightedly at the sound. Clark jogged over to them, still dressed for work.

"Perry let me off a little earlier to come meet my favorite people," he said with a crooked grin as he fell in step with them.

"Mr. Clark! I've missed you!" Jason stood on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Clark's waist. Clark picked him up a second later and Jason gave him a kiss on the cheek. Elated at this bit of affection from his son, Clark turned a big, Kansas farm boy smile on Lois.

"I guess I've missed you too," Lois conceded, smiling against her will. She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. Jason, still in Clark's arms, seemed to take particular enjoyment at this. He scrambled in Clark's arms until he could put his mouth next to Clark's ear and whisper softly.

"Sweetheart."

Clark blushed and lifted his son up on his shoulders, not dignifying the five year old with an answer.

Lois watched this curiously. "Secrets, boys?"

"No mommy!"

"Not at all Lois," Clark chimed in, reaching over to her to link her fingers in his.

They continued walking like that, talking about their day and what to have for dinner, when a thought struck her.

They were a family. She and Clark might not be married, but they were a family. And this was exactly the kind of scenario she could expect for the rest of her life. She glanced over at Jason, chattering away to Clark, and caught his eye. The look he sent her made her realize that he was quite aware of how precious what they had was. She tightened her grip on his hand and with the other hand inconspicuously ran her fingers up his arm and around to his back.

Clark's eyes widened slightly and she smiled smugly. That part of their relationship hadn't succumbed to routine. She glanced again at Jason as they passed the cemetery.

Jason hadn't noticed, but the memory of Richard passed across her memory like a stab in the heart. Clark immediately pulled her closer, wrapping one arm securely around her shoulders.

"It's alright, Lois," his voice rumbled softly near her ear.

Thoughts of thefuneral and Jason's sprinting feat crossed her mind as well. Perhaps it was time for Clark to teach Jason a bit about controlling his powers. She smiled up at Clark to reassure him that she was ok and vowed to talk to him tonight about teaching Jason.


	18. Chapter 18

Superman, Jason and Lois landed with a thump on a deserted field in Smallville, Kansas.

"What are we doing again Mommy?" Jason asked, tugging plaintively at her coat.

"You," she straightened his jacket. "Are going to have Clark teach you to control some of those powers."

Jason thought about this for a moment and then hugged his mommy.

"It was scary when I could throw those people, Mommy. And when I could run fast. Everyone was so blurry!" Tears came to his eyes at the memories.

Lois wrapped her arms around his small body and lifted him up, amazed that her fragile little boy was so powerful.

"If you let Clark teach you, it won't be scary any more, okay baby?"

Jason thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Mommy I'm not a _baby, _I'm five years old!" Lois set him and he jutted out his lip. "Actually I'm five and a half!"

"You are, slugger," Clark said smiling. "Ok, now come on. You know you can't let anybody ever see you have powers, right?"

Jason nodded solemnly.

Clark knelt on the freezing ground so he was face to face with Jason. "It's a responsibility, Jason. You have these incredible powers. You can use them to help people—or to hurt them."

"I'd never hurt anyone Mr. Clark! Except that guy with the piano, but mommy said he was probably okay. He is isn't it?" Jason said this all in a rush, his brow furrowed.

Clark exchanged a glance with Lois who shrugged. Clark turned his eyes back on his son and impulsively gave him a hug.

"I know you'd never hurt anyone Jason. These powers are a responsibility… but they're also, really, really fun." Clark's eyes were sparkling as he helped Jason stand.

"Okay buddy, I know you have super speed and you're strong."

"Only sometimes Mr. Clark," Jason said.

Clark thought about this and nodded. "You're strong when you need to be, when someone you love is in trouble. The rest will come in time."

"Do you want to race?" Jason said impulsively.

Clark pretended to think about it before he shot a grin at his son. "Be right back, Lois." He walked casually up to Jason and stood near him for a second before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "YOU'RE IT!" A moment later, Clark was gone, and the corn in the field swayed at resulting breeze.

Jason stood in shock for a moment before he shot off after Clark.

Lois was left standing in the middle of the field, shivering slightly in the wind. "Thanks a lot Clark!" She shouted into the air.

A moment later Clark was at her side, having moved so fast she couldn't even tell which direction he had come from. He shrugged out of his jacket and tenderly tucked Lois in it, then dipped her backwards for a long kiss.

When she opened her eyes, Clark was gone and she staggered a second, both from shock at his sudden appearance and at their kiss. His jacket was still hot from his body heat and it warmed her to her core.

Jason zoomed by a second later, moving slowly enough that Lois could distinguish him. For a second. Then he was a blur again and the wind slapped her face.

"Boys!" She sighed. A few second later, both Clark and Jason appeared in front of her, stopping so fast, their shoes sprayed soil all over her.

"Sorry mommy," Jason said apologetically, but his eyes were bright and his cheeks reddened from the chase and the cold.

Jason turned to Clark a moment later and threw himself at him. Clark caught him easily as Jason started going off a mile a minute.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! I RAN SO FAST, DID YOU SEE ME RUN THAT FAST?" Clark nodded that, indeed he had, and Jason smiled broadly.

Lois moved closer to Clark and Jason. "You were awesome," she kissed the top of Jason's head after Clark had set him down.

While Jason continued chattering, Clark discreetly, almost shyly, took Lois' hand in both of his own.

"This is our son…" Clark said softly, almost as if he couldn't believe it was true. "You and I are teaching our son!"

Lois smiled at him. "Well, you're doing most of the teaching, big guy." She affectionately punched his shoulder with the hand not occupied by Clark's.

Jason had finally stopped talking, fully aware that he wasn't being listened to.

"Can we run again?"

Clark looked to Lois for confirmation who nodded.

"Alright!" Jason took off and Clark followed, keeping a close watch on his son.

Jason was fast, no doubt about it. Not nearly as fast as Clark himself, but Clark was pretty sure that he'd catch up with him soon. So far it looked like Jason's power would equal his own one day. But he knew Jason could handle it. He'd already been through so much, but he was pulling through. He hadn't given up. Deciding that Jason had probably exerted himself enough for one day, Clark increased his step a bit and easily caught up with Jason.

"We'd better go back to your mom," Clark said as he held onto a panting Jason.

Jason nodded, slightly out of breath. Clark looked through the cornfield and saw that they had traveled at least four miles.

Far enough that Jason did not need to run it back. Holding onto his son firmly, Clark hovered in the air and then flew leisurely back to Lois.

She was standing, fully encased in his jacket, stamping her foot to warm herself.

Clark immediately set down Jason and ran over to her, enveloping her in his arms at once.

"Oh Lois, I'm so sorry. I barely notice the weather; I can't believe we left you out here so long!"

Clark saw immediately that Lois was in no condition to bear the cold trip home. Even if Clark wrapped her and Jason in his cape like he had on the way here, she needed warmth and she needed it now.

"Come on Jason," Clark said over his shoulder. He lifted Jason up with one arm and then situated Lois closely to him, trying to warm her.

"We're going to my parents."

Lois nodded, her teeth chattering, as Jason looked on with concern.

Clark flew as fast as he dared, though he battled internally whether to speed up and risk her becoming colder or slow down and let her become an icicle! He finally settled on a sort of half speed, trying to get there with as much speed as possible.

Fortunately, Smallville was indeed small, and they reached the Kent's in under a minute.

Clark touched down and kept Lois in his arms as he raced to the door. He and Jason let themselves in and without another thought; Clark opened the door to his old room and settled her in his bed.

Heat vision! Clark could have slapped himself. Where was the calm, collected Superman who was good in a crisis? He immediately focused on Lois, warming her body with his gaze.

Finally convinced she was warm, Clark came to the side of the bed, as Jason hopped up on the end and crawled to his mommy.

"Mommy are you alright?" He asked, his little voice full of concern and very near tears.

Lois leaned on her elbow and glared at Clark. He had been moving so fast she could barely protest.

"Clark, I'm _fine._" She turned to Jason. "Sweetie, I'm fine."

Reassured, Jason kissed her on the cheek. Lois turned to Clark who started blushing slightly under her scrutiny.

"I… I just got worried. I'm sorry I overreacted," He hung his head and it was all Lois could do not to burst out laughing. He was exactly like an overgrown Jason.

She reached for his hand and pulled him closer to her. "You're forgiven." She kissed him lightly on his nose.

She then tried to scramble out from under the covers. Before she could untangle herself, she noticed Jason had maneuvered himself under the covers next to her and was smiling brightly.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked innocently, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Of course I will sweetie, I do every night." Lois said. She glanced up at Clark. "Are we flying back to Metropolis tonight?"

Clark thought about it for a second before looking imploringly at her. "Do you mind terribly if we stayed a night here? I don't know where my folks are, but they're dying to see Jason."

"Of course, Clark you don't even need to ask," Lois smiled at him and he gave her one in return.

Lois turned to Jason tugging at her arm.

"So you will sleep with me tonight?" Jason insisted.

Exasperated, Lois turned to face her son. "Of course I will, Jason, why don't you believe me?"

Neither Lois nor Clark saw it coming.

"Because you didn't sleep with me, you slept with Mr. Clark last night," he said.

Both of the guilty party's faces drained from color and then heightened to a furious red.

Jason had said it innocently, but the words connotation, despite the fact it was done in the literal meaning of the words, made both guilty parties gasp.

Jason burst out in giggles a second later. He didn't know why his mommy and Mr. Clark got so embarrassed when he saw them touching, but it was pretty funny to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Just a note, for all intents and purposes, I'm making a slight change. Clark's Dad, Jonathon Kent, is alive and well in this story. It's not particularly important, but I'm more basing them off the Martha and Jonathon in the TV show Lois and Clark than the widowed Martha shown in the movies. Hope you all don't mind! Onward…

* * *

Martha and Jonathon Kent walked up to their farmhouse, laughing together at Bill Jackson's new hairpiece. 

"A midlife crisis at it's finest," Jonathon said, before Martha slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"He's our friend, Jonathon we need to support him!"

"If he asks me one more time about going together on that motorcycle, I'm going to--" Jonathon stopped sharply. "Wait… someone's inside."

Marthafroze and then regained her composure.

"Jonathon it's probably our boy! You worry too much," she said, dismissing him with a wave.

Jonathon followed closely behind, muttering something about the crazies in the world. He opened the door they had left unlocked and placed himself before Martha.

Having Superman for a son was no joke, he thought, sighing. Martha always had the tendency to not fully appreciate that life could be dangerous. Or maybe he just worried too much. Even so, he proceeded with caution. Who knew what could have happened? Some maniac could have discovered Clark's identity… or worse.

There was laughter coming from Clark's bedroom and he sighed in relief as he recognized Clark's even tenor.

"Clark?" He said, dropping his keys on the table.

Clark bounded out from his bedroom before the keys hit the wood. For the life of him he looked like he was 16 years old again and about to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He hadn't seen his son look so boyish and young in years.

"Dad!" Clark hugged him and then turned to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled him into her arms, holding him closely to her. "Clark I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too mom," he grinned at her. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

He grabbed her arm and gently steered her from the room he had just vacated.

Lois Lane was sitting on Clark's bed cross-legged, playing a hand game with a small boy. When she saw Martha and Jonathon, she immediately untangled herself and stood.

"Lois!" Martha said, wondering why on earth she was here. Unless… Had Clark told her? And who was this little boy?

"Hi Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent," she said a little shyly. The little boy stood before her and she nervously smoothed his hair with her hands.

"Oh Lois you know I told you to call us Martha and Jonathon!" Martha moved closer and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long; it's good to see you!"

Clark moved between them now, clearing his throat.

"Mom, Dad…" For a moment his heart sped up as he looked around the room. These were the people he loved most in the world. This one room contained all those he held dear to him. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a crazy desire to peer under every cushion and nook and cranny to make sure they were protected. He chalked it up to nervousness and shook his head. "This is Jason."

Jason smiled up at the two new adults. They were very nice looking. And Mr. Clark had called them Mom and Dad. They also obviously knew his mommy. If Mr. Clark and his mommy liked them, than that was good enough for him. He put on his best manners. "Hi," he said simply.

Martha knelt down gave him a hug and Jonathon shook his hand. Jason smiled. They were treating him like the almost six-year-old he was! He puffed out his chest and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, young man!" Jonathon said. He looked at Clark who seemed to be close to bursting.

"Jason is my son," Clark said simply, unable to keep the broad smile from spreading across his face.

Martha stifled a gasp while Jonathon simply stood slack jawed. Lois moved closer to Clark, linking her fingers lightly in his own. She shot him a reassuring smile.

Jonathon recovered first, giving Jason a big smile.

"Well then!"

Jason didn't seem to notice the glances going around over his head. He smiled at the older man, immediately taking a liking to him.

"Have you ever been on a real farm before Jason?" Jonathon said.

Jason shook his head and Jonathongrinned, his eyes sparkling. "Well then, would you like me to show you around?"

Jason beamed. "Yes please!" He remember his mommy a moment later and then looked anxiously at her. "Go ahead sweetie," Lois said softly.

Jonathon and Jason were off, Jonathon quickly becoming enamored with the boy. When they were gone, Lois and Clark faced Martha Kent.

The woman's gaze was indeterminable, but she finally hugged Lois tightly.

"Oh honey, welcome to the family," she said. Lois smiled slightly at this and turned to Clark, who also opened his arms for a hug.

Martha ignored this and looked at Lois. "Lois will you give me a few minutes with Clark? There's some tea out in the kitchen if you want some."

Lois nodded, unlacing her fingers from Clark's. She walked out, glancing over her shoulder briefly to witness a terrified looking Clark. He met her gaze with wide eyes and she wondered what he was worried about. His mother probably just wanted a few moments to privately express her congratulations!

Clark Kent could be so weird.

Meanwhile, Clark Kent was watching sadly as his last bit of salvation walked out the door and into the kitchen. He had recognized that tone in his mother's voice. The last time she had used it she had caught him kissing Lana Lang in the back of the truck. Oh he was in trouble.

As soon as the door shut behind Lois, Martha Kent reached up and grabbed her 6'4 son by the ear. She yanked him down her height and pulled harder when he protested in pain.

"Clark Jonathon Kent! I thought we taught you better morals than that!"

Clark squirmed under her unrelenting grasp on his ear.

"What mom? What?"

"I do not see a marriage band on your finger Clark! You slept with a woman and got her pregnant!" Another tug on his ear. "And I know this is the 21st century and that it was quite possible that you weren't a v--"

Clark groaned and his face flushed a deep red. "Mom… please,"

"You're embarrassed now are you? About me talking about your sex life?"

Heat radiated off his face in waves. "Mom…"

"You left her when she was pregnant, Clark?" Martha asked. For the first time she didn't sound angry, only disappointed. She released his ear.

Clark was aghast.

"No mom, of course not! I didn't know… I would have never left had I known. I've beaten myself up over it a countless amount of times. Please, punish me again," Clark said, his voice wracked with guilt.

Martha immediately gathered her boy in her arms. "Oh Clark." She had to smile over his shoulder. That was her boy. "I understand. I just needed to know you didn't leave her."

Clark almost violently pulled away. "Of course not, mom! I love her more than my own life. I never would have left… had I not thought it was for the best… and _never _if I had known she was pregnant."

Martha pulled him in her arms again. "He's beautiful, Clark."

At this, Clark beamed again.

"Oh he is, mom! He's so smart and clever and wonderful! Did you know he beat his entire class in math and science? And don't get me started on how good he is at drawing!" He was about to say more before Martha stopped him by gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with a light he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh he sounds wonderful! But I think we should be discussing the favorable qualities of your boy with his mother as well. I believe Lois has probably discovered the tea already," Martha said.

Clark's broad smile at the mention to Jason softened to one of complete and utter surrender and love at Lois' name.

Martha observed this with a smile of her own. Now that she had this straightened up, she could go find her grandson! They pushed open the door and found Lois and Jason sitting at the kitchen table with Jonathon setting down a pot of tea in front of them.

"—And then we saw Kelly the cow, mommy! And Justin the pig and then you know what Mr. Jonathon said to me?"

Lois shook her head.

"He said I could name one of the horses! Sally the horse just had a baby and Mr. Jonathon said he could be mine!"

Clark sighed at this, completely entranced with the scene before him.

"What will you name him, sweetie?" Lois said as she tucked a napkin in his lap.

"Richard."

Lois nearly spit out her tea at the name. Clark gasped slightly and was at the table in a second. Martha and Jonathon looked on at the scene in utter confusion as both Clark and Lois rounded on Jason.

"Y-you want to name him Richard?" Lois said softly.

Jason nodded.

"L-like the name of your Daddy?"

"But his Dad's name is Cla--" Jonathon managed to get out before Martha elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Jonathon fell silent, though nobody at the table even noticed the interruption.

Jason nodded again, his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears.

"Mr. Jonathon told me that I could have him. And I want to call him Richard," Jason said firmly, squaring his small shoulders.

"Of course, sweetie," Lois said, pulling him into a hug. She rested her chin on Jason's small shoulder and her gaze met Clark's.

Clark recognized the faint glimmer in Lois' eyes immediately. She was close to tears. When she let go of Jason, Clark moved in and gave her a hug.

Lois buried her face in his shoulder, calming slightly at Clark's soothing murmurs in her ear.

A moment later she pulled back and gave Clark a watery smile. When she turned back to Jason, all traces of tears were gone, except for a slight red rim around her eyes. Only Clark felt the slight wetness on his shirt where her tears had been stifled.

Martha and Jonathon watched the proceedings in a sort of quiet awe, not quite sure what had transpired.

"Come on, mommy, Mr. Clark, I want you to see Richard," Jason jumped down from his chair and headed toward the door.

Clark and Lois followed wordlessly out, Clark sending a pointed glance to his parents, a silent promise that he'd explain it all later.

When they were gone, Martha laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Nothing is ever quite normal around here, is it Jonathon?"

He shook her head soundlessly. It definitely was not.

* * *

So there was _this _chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I think I'm going to bring the story around to a close very soon. I've already gone far past what I expected too when I mapped out the plot for the first time. This whole chapter was some fast improvising! There's still another chapter to come, though I think it might be the last. You all are amazing reviewers. I've never had such feedback before. You guys are seriously the best I could ever ask or dream for. Thanks for that, I won't forget it. 


	20. Chapter 20

Clark fitted his worn leather jacket across Lois' slim shoulders and then turned to assist Jason in buttoning his coat. At his mother's insistence, he grabbed a sweatshirt himself, though he didn't need it. They set off across the farm, Clark and Lois in pensive silence. The entire horse thing had been entirely unexpected. It was… rather odd of Jason, though somewhat touching.

Even so, Clark hoped that he wouldn't have a chicken or other farm animal named after him.

Lois shot him a curious look as Jason darted in front of him.

Clark caught her eye and shrugged.

The abrupt reminder of Richard had hurt Lois, he knew, but he was also relieved to see that she overcame it quickly. It seemed that it took less and less time for Lois to regain her composure after thinking about him. He took this as a good sign… the other day she had shown him some picture albums that had been salvaged from the wreckage of the house because they were in the stone lined basement. She had shown him Jason's childhood, including many pictures of her and Richard together. She had looked up at him slightly nervously for his reaction, but he just gave her a reassuring grin and they continued to look at the albums. The fact that she had been more worried about his reaction to the pictures than sobbing over them was a huge step, he realized.

They finally reached Jason, who was peering through the wooden slats of the fence. A magnificent horse stood in the middle of the field and Clark smiled automatically. This was his horse. He had named him Darcy after Jane Austen's hero because of the similarity in their character. Darcy was a thoroughbred stallion, tall and proud, always mindful of his superiority. But after Clark had spent the better part of a year training him, Clark had begun to recognize that Darcy the stallion was a bit of a softie. That clinched the name and it had stuck.

Apparently Darcy had found a mate. He squelched the urge to rename the mare Elizabeth, and willed his horse to move so he could see the foal. As if being belligerent on purpose, Darcy remained firmly rooted to his spot. Clark clicked his tongue but Darcy stubbornly refused to move.

Lois laughed slightly at this and rested a hand on his back. His sweatshirt was soft and loose but it didn't mask the hard muscle underneath. Jason seemed unimpressed with this lack of movement from the horses and began to climb over the fence. Clark, who had been looking at Lois, noted the movement vaguely in his peripheral vision. A tenth of a second later, he had jumped the fence and caught his wayward son firmly in his arms.

"Jason, you can't just jump in here," Clark said softly. "You have to be careful."

Jason looked apologetic and Clark melted. "Would you like to meet my horse?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically and Clark glanced back at Lois. "Would you like to come too?'

Lois smiled at the two but shook her head firmly. "I'm not much for animals…"

"Come on," Clark said. Jason added to this plea, stretching out syllables. "Pleeeease, mom?"

Unable to resist the twinkle in Clark's eye or the sound of Jason's pleading, she sighed and nodded her assent.

Clark was over at the fence in an instant, helping her over. She rolled her eyes as she reached for his arm.

"You know, they do make fences with doors," she said.

"Well, yeah but part of the experience is jumping the fence," Clark said, unable to mask the excitement in his eyes.

Lois noticed the look mirrored in Jason's eyes. This was Clark's home, where he felt most comfortable. She had called him farmboy teasingly since she'd known him, but she never actually envisioned what that meant. Having been a city girl all her life, this new world and way of looking at life was extremely odd to her. But Jason seemed to be fitting right in, she thought fondly as he leaned casually against the fence.

All he needed was a cowboy hat and spurs she thought, nearly giggling at the picture. Clark went to lift Jason in his arms, but he shook his head no.

Shrugging, he extended his hand to Lois, who took it smiling. After making sure Jason stayed close, they slowly approached Darcy. Darcy glared at the three warily before Clark let go of Lois' hand and motioned for them both to stay put. He then walked slowly up to his horse, speaking quietly.

A moment later, Darcy bowed his head in submission at Clark's familiar voice and Clark motioned for his family to join him. He lifted Jason in his arms so he could reach and then Jason gently patted the velvety fur on the horse's nose.

Clark turned back to Lois and she adamantly shook her head.

"No way, farmboy. I might get this close, but this is as close as I get!"

Clark was about to protest when Darcy finally moved, making Lois shriek a little as she grabbed Clark's arm. When Darcy just trotted off a few steps, Lois abruptly released Clark, her dignity slightly bruised at the sudden dependence on him in that moment of weakness.

But Darcy's movement allowed them to see past his considerable bulk and both Lois and Clark gasped in pleasure at the slight of the newborn horse.

Jason smiled proudly at this, about to rush forward, but mindful of Clark's words, he stopped himself.

"We can't get too close just yet," Clark said softly as he steered them back behind the fence.

Once his family was safely behind the fence, Clark allowed himself to relax.

Darcy was a bit of a wildcard when it came to strangers, but he had been counting on him to behave himself that day. He reminded himself to go visit him with some extra sugar cubes later.

Richard the foal was mostly black, just like Darcy, though he had inherited his mother's white nose. He was a beautiful little horse and Clark was glad that Jason was sokeen to have him. It meant a lot to him to share this bit of his past and home with his son, even though he knew Lois couldn't understand it.

He _was _a farmboy, through and through no doubt about it. He liked the city, loved the excitement and the thrill, but it never compared to the slow and easy life of the country. It was where he had grown up, where everyone had known everyone else. The open skies and the miles of unused land made Kansas a giant playground while he was growing up with his powers. He hoped that he might share that with Jason, once his powers developed a bit more.

Lois watched the two boys entranced by the movement of foal and had to smile. She wasn't sure she was cut out for a farmer's life, but she was well aware that it was precious to Clark.

The sun was setting behind them, shooting golden streaks across the sky. A few moments later, Clark stirred from his trance and noted that Jason was shivering slightly. He dragged a protesting Jason away and got him situated inside with a cup of hot chocolate. He added two cinnamon sticks, just like his mom had always made it for him and watched as Jason's face lit up at the first sip.

Lois had assured him that one cup was okay for Jason's allergies and Jason looked as if he was in heaven.

"Come on, lets go on a walk," Lois said quietly. She put Clark's jacket back on again and pulled him out with her.

Once outside they walked in companionable silence, and Lois marveled at the silence of the place. Besides the wind rustling through the late season crops, the only sound she could hear was her and Clark's breathing.

"I can see why you love this place," she began once they paused at one of the fences that bordered the property.

Clark murmured his agreement as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love the city, but it can't compare to a Kansas sunset," he said softly.

Lois looked up at him, the wind ruffling his hair. The sun's fading rays had him profiled in completely golden light and she caught her breath for a moment as he stared back at her.

His eyes regarded her with utter tenderness for a moment before he reached down and spontaneously kissed her.

"I love you," he said when he pulled back. He pulled her closer to him, looking down into her face.

"I love you too," she said sincerely. He gave her a half smile before fumbling in his pocket.

"Lois…" he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "You've made me so incredibly happy these past weeks… I know we're been through hell and back but I think it really only made us stronger. Or well it gave me strength, because I don't think I'd have to courage to do this if it didn't." He pulled out a velvet box and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Lois Lane…" he swallowed, "Will you marry me?"

He produced the ring and his heart sped up as soon as the words had left him.

Lois stared at the ring in amazement before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" Clark lifted her up in his arms, spinning her in happiness. He didn't even notice he had levitated right off the ground and that they were embracing ten feet in the air.

"I know it's soon," he said quietly after they had kissed. "And if you don't want to wear the ring just yet, I completely understand…"

Lois stopped him with a finger on his lips. "This has been almost six years in making, Clark. We love each other, our son loves you and this is long overdue."

Clark's grin nearly split his face at her words.

They were slowly coming back to earth, though mentally, Clark still felt like he was thousands of feet above.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Lois smiled at the absolute sincerity in his words. They began walking back to the farmhouse, though they didn't take their eyes off each other.

When they pushed open the door, both were warmed immediately by the sight that greeted them.

Jason was fast asleep on the couch in front of the fire leaning his small body against Martha Kent's, who was softly stroking his hair. Jonathon was dozing in the armchair nearby. Clark quietly shut the door behind them and smiled at the picture they made.

Walking over to his mother and his son, he kissed his mom on the cheek and then lifted Jason up in his arms. Jason stirred at the moment and grinned sleepily at his father.

"Hi Daddy," he said softly.

Clark inhaled sharply, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. Jason had called him Daddy… Clark looked up at Lois who was smiling at this display and then back to Jason who had already fallen back asleep.

His heart full to bursting, Clark pulled the covers back on his childhood bed and tucked Jason in.

Lois came and gave Jason a soft kiss as he snuggled under the covers.

Clark fondly stroked his hair before kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Goodnight buddy," Clark said softly as he switched off the light.

"'Night Mommy…Daddy," Jason said sleepily.

Clark shut the door and then leaned against it, almost unable to keep himself standing upright. His son had called him Daddy, Lois had agreed to marry him. It seemed as if all the painful years he had experienced had all cumulated into this one, perfect day.

Lois noticed his overwhelmed expression and kissed him chastely on the lips before grabbing his hand and turning to face Martha and Jonathon.

"Mom, Dad, Lois and I have something to tell you…"

**The End.**

* * *

I know, I know, kind of a rushed ending. Well that just leaves open the possibility for sequels! Lol. I loved writing this story, oh my goodness it was a blast. Nice thing to keep me occupied during the lazy months of summer. Unfortunately reality is starting to kick in and I'm getting busier and busier, as you could see by the ridiculous amount of time it took for me to post this final chapter. Once things slow down I'd really like to write a sequel, but for now I think I need to leave it here. I hope you guys liked it, your reviews and support made me write the longest, most in-depth story I've ever written! This story is nowhere near as good as some I've read on here, but I think it's the best that I personally have written. You guys helped me do it and I'm forever grateful. Thanks again for the reviews and constructive criticism. You know I'm going to miss writing this a ton… Please do me one last favor and leave one more review. Thanks again.

Laura


End file.
